Fuego enmedio del invierno
by brico4899
Summary: La mañana después Jon y Dany tienen que lidiar con las consecuencias de lo que han hecho, y hacer planes para su futuro
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, es la primera vez que escribo una historia de Juego de Tronos, así que sed pacientes conmigo. Normalmente no suele escribir nada que apoye el incesto o relaciones románticas entre miembros de una misma familia, pero me gusta bastante la pareja que hacen Jon y Danerys así que, que demonios, y no es como que no hayamos visto cosas peores en esta serie, además estos dos no saben que son familia (todavía) lo cual ya les deja en mejor posición que los otros.**

Danerys se despertó cuando los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana se filtraron por la ventana de su camarote.

Aun medio dormida estiró su brazo para acurrucarse más al lado de Jon, pero la otra mitad de la cama estaba vacía.

Eso logró despertarla de golpe. Aterrada se sentó, temiendo que la noche anterior no hubiese sido nada más que un sueño (Jamas lo admitiría ante nadie, pero había tenido varios sueños similares durante las ultimas semanas), pero, para gran alivio suyo, Jon estaba ahí mismo, sentado en la esquina de la cama, aunque ya se había vestido con unos pantalones.

Bueno, eso podía arreglarse fácilmente.

Con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, Dany alcanzó lo más sigilosamente posible, hasta colocarse detrás suyo y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su pecho, besándole en el cuello "No se cuales seran las costumbres en el Norte, pero en todos los lugares en los que he estado se considera algo muy deshonesto que un hombre dejé a una mujer despertarse sola, después de haber pasado la noche juntos. Y más aun si esa mujer es la reina"

Jon le besó una de sus manos antes de girarse hacia ella con una sonrisa triste en sus labios "Lo siento, tenia mucho en que pensar"

"¿Por que?" Preguntó Danerys, nuevamente nerviosa "Por favor, dime que no te arrepientes"

Jon la miró estupefacto antes de soltar una risa y acariciarle la mejilla "Dany, ningún hombre en su sano juicio se arrepentiría de hacer contigo lo que nosotros hicimos anoche, pero creo que ambos sabemos que esto va a complicar las cosas"

"Si, supongo que tienes razón" Admitió ella.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y Daenerys de dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda, sin nada que protegiese su piel del frío, y su cuerpo estaba empezando a notarlo.

Jon también pareció darse cuenta porque se levantó a coger una capa para ella "Será mejor que os tapéis, Majestad. Hará mucho más frío cuando lleguemos, y lo ultimo que queremos es que enferméis"

"Tampoco es que tú vayas tan tapado. Vosotros, los hombres del norte, sois todos unos..." Empezó a burlarse Danerys, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando Jon se giró hacia ella.

No era la primera vez que veía sus cicatrices. La noche anterior, sin ir más lejos, tenia que haberlas notado a la fuerza (aunque su cerebro había estado más centrado en otros aspectos de su cuerpo como para registrarlas por completo) pero ahora, por algún motivo parecía más real. Dolorosamente real.

"Ah, si" DIjo Jon al ver lo que Dany estaba mirando "Como ya habrás imaginado, lo que dijo Ser Davos no fue solo una forma de hablar"

 _Tomó una puñalada en el corazón por su gente_

Esas palabras se habían repetido varias veces en la mente de Dany desde su primera reunión con Jon y Davos. No fue hasta que vio por primera vez las cicatrices que compendio su verdadero significado.

Lentamente se levantó de la cama y acercó su mano a la cicatriz que estaba encima de su corazón, pero sin atreverse a tocarla.

No podía haber sobrevivido a eso. Nadie podría sobrevivir a eso.

"Dany ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Jon, mirándola con preocupación.

Una imagen llenó su mente. Jon tumbado encima de la nieve, su pecho sangrando por múltiples heridas, sus ojos vacíos, carentes de vida. Muriendo solo, abandonado, traicionado.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un sollozo tembloroso se escapó de sus labios.

"Podría haberte perdido antes de encontrarte" Susurró con la voz rota.

Jon cogió su mano y la puso encima de su pecho para que pudiese notar los latidos de su corazón "Estoy aquí ahora, eso es todo lo que importa"

Dany apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho mientras seguía llorando en silencio "¿Que pasó?"

"Cuando era Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, dejé que un ejercito de Salvajes cruzara el muro. Ellos se comprometieron a luchar a nuestro lado contra el Rey de la Noche, y yo sabía que si no los dejaba pasar lo único que conseguiría era que se acabasen uniendo a su ejercito de muertos, de modo que me pareció la decisión acertada. Por desgracia algunos de mis hermanos no lo vieron así" Jon se estremeció. Aun le resultaba doloroso pensar en ello.

"¿Están muertos?" Preguntó Dany con un brillo feroz en sus ojos. Si por cualquier motivo Jon había decidido perdonarles la vida, ella misma se encargaría de que sirviesen de comida para sus dragones.

Jon asintió "Lo primero que hice después de... volver, fue ejecutarles. Yo mismo corté la soga"

Por la forma en que lo decía estaba claro que no se sentía orgulloso de ello. Dany tragó saliva e hizo la pregunta que más atormentaba su mente "¿Como estás aquí, conmigo, ahora mismo? ¿Como lograste volver?"

"No tengo ni idea del como, ni del porque, puede que nunca llegue a saberlo, y si te soy sincero, creo que prefiero no saberlo" Ella no parecía conforme con la respuesta, pero él colocó una mano en su mejilla antes de que pudiese decir nada "No sigamos hablando de esto ahora ¿De acuerdo? Ya tenemos bastantes cosas de que preocuparnos"

Jon le colocó la capa encima de los hombros y Dany se aferró a él con fuerza "¿Como crees que reaccionará tu gente al saber la relación que hemos forjado? No quiero que nadie piense que solo te he seducido para intentar manipularte"

Eso hizo que Jon se apartase ligeramente para mirarla sorprendido "Espera un segundo ¿Quieres que la gente sepa lo que pasa entre nosotros?"

Ahora era Dany quien estaba confundida "¿Que quieres decir? ¿Acaso no era esto en lo que estabas pensando?"

"No, justo lo contrario, lo que pensaba era en como lo haríamos para mantenerlo en secreto, sin que tu gente ni la mía lo sepan"

Esas palabras lograron despertar al dragón "¿Y por que quieres mantenerlo en secreto? ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de mí? ¿Te preocupa lo que digan tus Señores del Norte cuando sepan que te acuestas con una Targaryen?"

"¿Que? No, claro que no, lo que me preocupa es lo que el resto del reino pueda pensar de ti" Dany aun parecía enfadada, pero no le interrumpió, y Jon lo tomó como una señal para continuar "Mira, tal vez ahora sea Rey en el Norte, pero fuera del Norte eso no tiene demasiado valor, para el resto de reino sigo sin ser nada más que un bastardo. Si de verdad quieres gobernarlos algún día, será mejor para ti que no te relacionen demasiado conmigo"

El rostro de Danerys se suavizó "Jon, no me importa lo que la gente pueda pensar de mí, e incluso si me importase, tú eres mucho más que un bastardo, o un rey. Eres un buen hombre. Probablemente seas el mejor hombre que he conocido en toda mi vida"

Jon se sonrojó ligeramente "Creo que me valoras demasiado"

"Y yo creo que tú te valoras demasiado poco. Sé la clase de hombre que eres, Jon Snow, no me habría enamorado de ti si no lo fuese" Esta vez fue ella la que se sonrojó, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Y por la forma en que Jon la estaba mirando, era evidente que él también se había dado cuenta "Lo siento, igual me he excedido al decir eso, no quiero presionarte, ni..."

Pero antes de poder seguir hablando, Jon la silenció besándola en los labios. A diferencia de los de la noche anterior, llenos de lujuria y deseo, ese beso fue suave, lento y con un sentimiento mucho más poderoso. Cuando se separaron, Jon apoyó su frente contra la suya "Yo también te amo, Mi Reina"

Danerys sonrió de pura felicidad "Te amo, te amo, te amo tanto" Susurraba mientras le daba pequeños besos en los labios y el cuello. Un pensamiento hizo que se detuviese para empezar a reír.

"¿De que te ríes?"

Dany negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio con timidez "No es nada, tan solo pensaba... Te amo de tal manera que me duele, y si alguien me hubiese dicho, cuando te conocí que sentiría esto por ti, me habría cuestionado su cordura"

Al pensar en ello ahora se sentía como una estúpida. Cuando conoció a Jon pensó que no era nada más que un señor arrogante del Norte que se negaba a arrodillarse ante ella. Un obstáculo en su camino al Trono de Hierro. Pero a él no le importaba el Trono de Hierro, o la guerra que ella pudiese tener con los Lannisters. Lo único que quería era salvar a su gente. No, no solo a su gente.

Jon Snow quería salvar a todo el mundo.

"Bueno, debo admitir que la primera impresión que te di no debió ser demasiado buena"

"No, la verdad es que no lo fue" Al ver que Jon no decía nada más, Dany rodó los ojos "Oh, vamos, puedes decirlo, no voy a enfadarme"

"¿Puedo decir el que?"

"Sé que cuando nos conocimos yo tampoco te caí bien. Tan solo admítelo"

"No es que no me cayeras bien" Empezó Jon, midiendo con cuidado sus palabras "Es solo que, sabiendo lo que estaba viniendo a por todos nosotros, más allá del muro, lo que estabais haciendo tú, Cersei y todos los demás reyes que ha habido en los últimos años, luchando por tierras, poder, _tronos,_ me parece algo tan insignificante y banal... Con esto no pretendo insultarte ni nada parecido, sé que el Trono de HIerro es tu derecho de nacimiento, y sé cuanto significa para ti"

"No, está bien, entiendo lo que quieres decir" Le aseguró Danerys "Si yo hubiese sabido de la existencia de los Caminantes Blancos desde hace tanto tiempo como tú, también pensaría que el resto de nosotros estamos actuando como idiotas, luchando entre nosotros"

"Si, para serte sincero me da la sensación de que últimamente en este reino tan solo hay reyes y reinas arrogantes con una lista interminable de títulos, la mayoría de los cuales casi seguro son inventados" Se burló Jon.

Dany entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que se estaba burlando de ella "Quien fue a hablar, me he enterado de algunos de los nombres con los que te llaman, señor Jon Snow, antiguo Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, el Lobo Blanco de Winterfell, Matador de Caminantes Blancos, Guardián del Norte, El que no muere, Rey en el Norte. Tal vez no me alcanzas, en cuanto a títulos, pero tampoco te quedas demasiado corto"

Jon hizo algo que Danerys nunca le había oído hacer en todos el tiempo que se conocían; Se rio . Una risa autentica y genuina.

 _Debería reírse más a menudo._ Su _rostro es aún más hermoso al hacerlo_ Pensó Dany.

"Es posible que tengas razón en eso. Pero, volviendo un momento a lo que estábamos hablando antes, si de verdad no te importa lo que la gente pueda pensar al verte conmigo..."

"No lo hace" Le aseguró ella firmemente.

Jon sonrió "Me alegra de oír eso, porque creo que se me ha ocurrido una idea para lograr que la gente del Norte te acepte y afianzar aún más nuestra alianza. Algo que implica que yo doble una rodilla"

Dany frunció el ceño "No estoy segura de el que te arrodilles ante mí, frente a la gente del Norte, haga que me acepten"

"No me refería a eso"

Los ojos de Dany se iluminaron con comprensión. No era posible... ¿Estaba él?... "¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?"

"Sería un movimiento político inteligente. De echo me sorprende que nadie lo haya sugerido. Siendo el Norte la zona en que mostraran más rechazo a tu reinado, podrías asegurar su fidelidad casándote con su rey, además los propios norteños también se mostraran más abiertos a aceptarte sabiendo que serán gobernados por uno de los suyos"

"Así que me estás pidiendo que me case contigo como parte de un movimiento político" Dijo Danerys, notando como la decepción invadía todo su cuerpo.

"No. Te estoy pidiendo que les digamos a todos que nos casamos como parte de un movimiento político" La corrigió Jon, acercando su rostro al suyo "Cuando en realidad lo hacemos por amor"

Apenas hubo terminado de hablar tenia los labios de Daenerys sobre los suyos "¿Debo tomar eso como un si?"

 **¿Y bien? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Lo odiáis? ¿No está mal? ¿Debería seguir o lo dejo así?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me ha sorprendido la buena acogida que tuvo el primer capitulo de modo que he decidido seguir. No puedo aseguraros que vaya a ser una historia muy larga, ya que no he pensado ningún argumento a largo plazo e iré haciendo capitulo a capitulo, pero lo intentaré hacer lo mejor posible.**

"...Y entonces todos empezaron a levantarse y a gritar ¡El Rey en el Norte! ¡El Rey en el Norte! Y yo me quedo ahí, de piedra, pensando ¿Que está pasando aquí? ¿Como demonios me he metido en este lío?"

Daenerys se echó a reír al imaginarse esa escena "Me habría encantado ver la cara que ponías"

"Apuesto a que lo habrías disfrutado"

Ambos estaban, de nuevo, tumbados en la cama, abrazados el uno al otro, y Dany tenia la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Jon. Llevaban la ultima hora contándose historias y anécdotas que habían vivido durante los últimos años. A Jon se le hacía un poco extraño abrirse de esa manera con alguien (nunca le había gustado hablar, y menos de si mismo) pero Dany había insistido, diciéndole que _Quería saberlo todo sobre su futuro marido._

¿Como decirle que no, cuando lo presentaba de esa forma?

"Parece mentira que, para ser alguien que nunca ha buscado una posición de poder, primero lograras ser Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, y luego Rey en el Norte" Se burló ella, con una sonrisa picará en el rostro "Si hubieses tenido más ambición, tal vez ahora mismo te estarías sentando en el Trono de Hierro"

"Lo dudo mucho. Yo no encajaría en King's Landing. El honor de mi padre fue lo que le llevó a su muerte, en ese lugar, y me temo que, en eso, he salido a él. Ya viste como casi eché a perder el acuerdo con Cersei debido a eso"

Dany notó que su rostro se ensombrecía al pensar en su padre, de modo que le dio un suave beso en los labios "Pues, como dijo Tyron, vas a tener que aprender a mentir. Porque, cuando yo me siente en ese trono, quiero que tú estés a mi lado. Como Mi Rey"

Jon esbozó una media sonrisa "No creo que mucha gente acepte de buen grado a un bastardo como su Rey"

"Tendrán que aguantarse. Además, cuando esto haya acabado, ya no serás solo un bastardo, serás el hombre que salvó Westeros de Los Caminantes Blancos"

"Todavía tenemos que ganar. Y el merito no será tanto mío como tuyo. Sin ti nunca habríamos tenido ninguna oportunidad"

"Pero es solo debido a ti que yo me uní a esta lucha. Parece que ser un cabezota orgulloso del Norte tiene sus ventajas, después de todo" Bromeó Dany.

"Yo pensaba que eso era precisamente lo que más te gustaba de mí"

"Solo a veces" Dijo ella, antes de volver a besarle.

Cuando se separaron Jon empezó a acariciarle el rostro "Pues será mejor que te prepares porque los Starks son cabezotas por naturaleza y ahora mismo, en Winterfell, hay tres de ellos esperando tu llegada"

"¿Crees que me aceptaran?" Preguntó Daenerys con un susurró "Tus hermanos, quiero decir. Se que la historia entre nuestras familias no es de las mejores"

"Los norteños tenemos un dicho El Norte Recuerda. Pero eso no significa que no sepamos perdonar. Y tú no eres tu familia, Dany, yo me di cuenta enseguida, y también lo harán mis hermanos y el resto del Norte"

"Hmmm" Tarareó Dany, pasando distraídamente los dedos por el pecho de Jon "Háblame de ellos. De tu familia"

"Hace años que no veo a Bran y a Ayra, no estoy seguro de como serán ahora, aunque por las cartas que me ha enviado Sansa parece que han cambiado mucho, especialmente Bran. Sansa también ha cambiado mucho en estos años. Antes de que yo me uniese a la Guardia de la Noche, todo en lo que ella pensaba era en ser una dama perfecta. Casarse con algun rico señor del sud, tener hijos, ya sabes, esas cosas.

La sonrisa de Dany se borró en cuánto Jon mencionó lo de tener hijos.

Hacía tiempo que había llegado a algo parecido a un acuerdo con la idea no poder tener hijos, pero no estaba segura de que Jon hubiese pensado mucho en ello cuando le pidio que se casara con él.

Sin poder evitarlo, su cerebro formó la imagen de un niño pequeño, con el pelo de Jon y los ojos de color violeta. Deseaba que ese niño pudiese ser real. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de cuan desesperadamente lo deseaba.

"¿Dany?" Jon llevó sus manos a su cara y empezó a limpiar las lágrimas que estaban cayendo por sus mejillas "¿Que sucede?"

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres casarte conmigo?"

Jon la miró con total confusión "Por supuesto que si ¿Por que me preguntas eso?"

"Jon, no puedo tener hijos. ¿Entiendes de verdad lo que eso significa? ¿Entiendes de verdad a que estás renunciando? Me da miedo que algún día te des cuenta de que no..."

Antes de que Dany pudiese seguir, Jon la silenció presionando suavemente un dedo contra sus labios "Shhh, mi amor, no sigas. No me importa si no podemos tener hijos, todo lo que quiero es estar contigo"

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó ella, sin dejar de llorar.

"Dany" Susurró Jon, cogiéndole la cara con ambas manos "Me críe como un bastardo, sin ningún apellido para pasar, y luego juré lealtad a la Guardia de la Noche, comprometiéndome a nunca tener esposa ni hijos. Nunca en mi vida me he planteado esa opción"

Dany sonrió y le besó con amor. Tal vez las cosas acabasen mal. Tal vez ni siquiera lograsen sobrevivir a la guerra, pero por el momento estaban el uno con el otro.

Con eso, ella ya estaba más que satisfecha.

* * *

"¡Abrir las puertas, el Rey ha vuelto!"

Jon cruzó las puertas de Winterfell, con Dany cabalgando a su lado, y todo su séquito detrás. Estaba ansioso y nervioso por lo que iba a pasar.

Él y Dany no le habían contado aún a nadie sus panes de casarse (aunque por la forma en que les miraba Tyron era evidente que sabía algo), pensaban que lo mejor era dar la noticia a todo el mundo cuando se reuniesen con los señores del Norte, esa noche, para explicarles los términos de la alianza.

Jon sabía que el ambiente sería bastante tenso. Sin duda todos sabrían ya que había jurado lealtad a Daenerys, y no estarían nada contentos, pero confiaba en que las nuevas noticias lograsen calmar los ánimos.

Había una pequeña comitiva esperándoles, formada por un pequeño grupo de guardias y sirvientes, y sus hermanos. Jon tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no saltar de inmediato del caballo y correr a abrazar a Ayra y Bram.

Los sirvientes se fueron a ocuparse de los caballos, y Jon, Daenerys, Davos y Tyron avanzaron para reunirse con los Stark.

"Mylady" Saludó Tyron a Sansa con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Sansa sonrió levemente "Me alegro de volver a veros, Lord Tyron.

Ayra hizo una reverencia exagerada ante Jon "Majestad"

Jon frunció el ceño "Lady Stark"

Ayra le miró con los ojos entrecerrados "No vuelvas a llamarme así"

"Entonces no me llames Majestad"

"Tú eres un rey" Señaló Ayra.

"Y tú una mujer" Contraatacó Jon.

"Vamos a dejarlo en empate"

"Me parece justo" Aceptó Jon "Ven aquí, hermanita"

Con una velocidad digna de elogio, Ayra cruzó la poca distancia que los separaba y abrazó a Jon con todas sus fuerzas "Pensé que nunca volvería a verte"

"Yo también. Me alegro de que ambos nos equivocásemos"

Dany observó la escena con un nudo en la garganta _Así que esto es lo que se siente cuando un hermano ama a su hermana pequeña_

Después de soltar a Ayra, Jon se arrodilló ante Bram y también lo abrazó "Bienvenido a casa, hermano"

Bram le devolvió el abrazó, aunque fue algo tentativo "Me alegra estar de vuelta. Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte"

Jon le miró extrañado. Sansa le había advertido que Bram estaba muy cambiado, pero el tono inexpresivo en su voz le desconcertaba "Lo que tengas que decirme, puede hacerlo ahora"

"Creo que puede esperar a mañana. Ahora mismo ya tienes mucho en que pensar, con la reunión de esta noche" Dijo Bram, tras un instante de duda "Por cierto, tu amigo Sammuel, está en WInterfell"

Los ojos de Jon se iluminaron "¿Sam está aquí?"

"Si, creo que ahora mismo está en sus cuartos, recopilando toda la información que tenemos sobre los Caminantes Blancos, no ha salido de allí en los últimos días"

"SI, eso suena a Sam" Se río Jon. Al darse cuenta de que se estaba entreteniendo demasiado, se levantó e hizo un gesto hacia Dany "Permitirme presentaros a Daenerys Targaryen, como seguro que ya sabréis, ella y sus ejércitos vienen a luchar a nuestro lado contra los Caminantes Blancos"

"Es un honor teneros en Winterfell" La saludó Sansa con una inclinación de cabeza.

Jon notó que Sansa no se había referido a ella como _Majestad,_ pero Dany pareció dejarlo pasar "Es un placer, para mí, estar aquí, aunque desearía que fuese en otras circunstancias"

"Puedo imaginar eso" Comentó Ayra secamente.

"Ayra" Le advirtió Jon. Si sus propias hermanas se mostraban tanta desconfianza con Dany, no quería ni imaginar como actuarían el resto de señores.

"No he venido aquí como vuestro enemigo, Lady Stark" Replicó Dany con un tono gélido "Estoy aquí para ofrecer mi apoyo al Norte, el la guerra que está por venir"

Ayra abrió la boca, para replicar, pero Sansa fue más rápida "Habrá tiempo para hablar sobre política más tarde. Estoy segura de que estaréis cansada, después del largo viaje, hemos preparado unas habitaciones para usted y su séquito"

Tras un gesto de Sansa, varios sirvientes más se acercaron para guiar a Daenerys y a su gente. Ella miró a Jon de reojo pero el le hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

"Jon, tenemos que hablar en privado" Le dijo Sansa a su hermano, cuando Dany ya no estaba a la vista.

Jon suspiró. Esperaba retrasar la confrontación un rato más, pero seguramente sería mejor zanjarlo cuanto antes. Hizo un gesto a Sansa para que le siguiese a una habitación vacía. Ayra también fue con ellos, pero Bram se quedó atrás.

"Se lo que vais a decir" Dijo Jon, después de que Ayra cerrase la puerta a sus espaldas.

"Oh ¿En serio?" Preguntó Sansa con los dientes apretadas. La mascara política que se había puesto para recibir a Daenerys, se había esfumado.

"Crees que he traicionado al Norte"

"No solo al Norte, Jon has traicionado a todos los que confiaron en ti, para que les guiaras. Has jurado lealtad a una falsa reina del sud, sin antes consultarlo con ninguno de nosotros. Esto no es algo que te implique solo a ti Jon, afecta a todo nuestro pueblo" Gritó Sansa.

"Por no hablar de que ella es una Targaryen" Añadió Ayra "¿Has olvidado lo que su padre le hizo a nuestro abuelo y nuestro tío? Padre luchó para sacar a su familia del poder y ahora tú quieres luchar para que lo recupere"

"No he olvidado lo que pasó en nuestras familias" Dijo Jon "Pero ella no es su padre. Al principio yo tampoco confiaba en ella, pero he tenido varios meses para conocerla. Creo sinceramente que quiere ayudar a la gente. Y creo que puede llegar a ser una gran reina"

"No puedes pretender que sabes la clase de persona que es, solo porque la has conocido por un breve tiempo" Replicó Sansa.

"Puede que no. Pero sin duda la conozco mejor que tú, y no parece que te muerdas la lengua al decir lo que piensas"

Sansa se enrojeció ligeramente, pero no apartó la mirada "Tienes razón, no la conozco, y no tengo derecho a juzgarla. Pero esto no se trata solo de ella. El Norte te eligió como Rey, Jon, a ti. Y tú juraste lealtad a otra persona al cabo de pocos meses. ¿De verdad crees que lo aceptaran sin más?"

"Sé que no lo harán, pero confío en que por lo menos lo acepten mientras dure la guerra contra el Rey de la Noche. No podemos ganar esta guerra solos, Sansa, tú lo sabes, la necesitamos a ella, a sus ejércitos, y a sus dragones. Incluso Cersei a aceptado una alianza temporal para luchar contra esta amenaza ¿Me estás diciendo que nuestra propia gente es más cabezota que Cersei Lannister?"

"Yo no me fío de ningún argumento que implique confiar en un Lannister" Dijo Ayra "¿Por que confías tanto en ella, Jon? ¿Que fue lo que hizo para que decidieras doblar la rodilla?"

 _La amo_ Pensó Jon, pero sabía que no era prudente decirlo "Me salvó la vida"

Eso logró sorprender a sus hermanas "¿Que?"

"Lideré una expedición, más allá del muro, para capturar a un soldado del Ejercito de la Muerte, y mostrárselo a Cersei, pero nos metimos en una trampa. Estábamos rodeados por miles de muertos, sin posibilidad de escapar, hasta que ella apareció con sus dragones. Nos salvó a todos... Y perdió a uno de sus dragones por ello"

El rostro de Sansa se suavizó, y le cogió la mano a Jon "Si te salvó la vida, entonces estoy en deuda con ella. Os apoyaré en la reunion de esta noche. Pero eso por si solo puede no ser suficiente"

Jon esbozó una media sonrisa "Ya veremos. Tal vez os sorprendáis"

* * *

Dany acababa de instalarse en sus nuevos aposentos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Adelante" Dijo, sin ninguna duda sobre quien era.

Tal y como esperaba, Jon entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si "Buenas tardes, Su Alteza, confío n que la habitación sea de vuestro agrado"

Ella rodó los ojos ante la forma en que hablaba "Podría estar mejor, aunque supongo que el Norte no tiene mucho más que ofrecer"

Jon sonrió "Yo que vos procuraría no decir eso en la reunión de esta noche. Los norteños son muy orgullosos"

"Me he dado cuenta de ello" Cansada de andarse por las ramas, Dany se acercó a él para besarle en los labios "Y, dime ¿Has venido solo para ver si estoy cómoda, o por algo más?"

"En realidad he venido a ofrecerte una visita guiada por Winterfell" Explicó Jon "Aún tenemos un par de horas libres, y he pensado que te gustaría"

"Me parece una idea estupenda" Daenerys sonrió y entrelazó su brazo con su codo "Muéstrame el camino, Rey en el Norte"

Debido al gran numero de ejércitos que se habían reunido para luchar contra Los Caminantes Blancos, Winterfell estaba lleno de gente, sin embargo Jon se había criado en esos pasillos y fue capaz de guiar a Daenerys sin que nadie les viese juntos"

"Eso de allí es el patio de armas" Dijo Jon señalando una zona en la que varios soldados y guardias estaban entrenando "Cuando eramos niños, Rob y yo nos pasábamos allí casi todo el día, luchando con espadas de madera y fingiendo que eramos héroes de las leyendas"

Dany no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginase a un Jon Snow de niño, jugando por los mismos sitios que ella estaba viendo ahora.

Una nueva punzada de tristeza la golpeó al pensar que nunca habría otro niño como Jon, jugando por los patios de Winterfell, debido a ella, pero rechazó de inmediato ese pensamiento. Jon le había asegurado que los niños nunca habían sido parte de su plan, así que no iba a obsesionarse más de la cuenta con ello.

"Apuesto a que eras adorable, de niño" Se burló.

"No te creas. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba enfurruñado, o..."

Sucedió tan deprisa que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de reaccionar. Dany solo pudo ver una forma blanca, peluda, pasando corriendo a su lado, antes de lanzarse a por Jon, tirándolo al suelo.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente con horror al ver que se trataba de un lobo gigantesco, que se había puesto a cuatro patas encima de Jon, impidiendo que se moviera, y parecía estar mordiéndole la cara.

Daenerys iba a gritar, llamar a los guardias, a sus dragones, o a quien fuese, pero un sonido inesperado hizo que se detuviese en seco.

Jon estaba... ¿Riéndose?

Al acercarse más se dio cuenta de que el lobo no estaba mordiendo a Jon, sino que le estaba lamiendo la cara, mientras él le acariciaba el hocico con ambas manos.

"Está bien, chico, yo también te he echado de menos, pero por favor, levántate, me estás aplastando"

EL lobo soltó un aullido de queja, pero salió de encima de Jon y se sentó sobre sus patas traseras.

Jon de inmediato se puso de rodillas y siguió acariciándolo, sin dejar de sonreír, y el lobo iba moviendo la cola de un lado para el otro, con alegría.

A Dany eso le pareció una de las imágenes más tiernas y surrealistas que había visto en toda su vida.

Como si acabase de acordarse de ella, Jon señaló a Daenerys con un movimiento de cabeza "Fantasma, quiero que conozcas a Dany. Ella es muy importante para mí, así que sé bueno ¿Entendido?"

Fantasma miró a Jon como si quisiera decir _¿Que crees que voy a hacer? ¿Comérmela?_ Y se acercó a olisquearla.

Dany alargó la mano tentativamente y Fantasma empezó a lamérsela "Hola Fantasma, es un placer conocerte. Aunque Jon nunca me ha hablado de ti"

"Culpable. Me habría gustado llevármelo conmigo a Dragonstone, pero él odia el mar"

"¿Donde lo encontraste?"

"Le he criado desde que era un cachorro. Hace años encontramos a su madre muerte en el bosque. Mi padre iba a sacrificar a los cachorros, pero yo le convencí para que dejase que los niños Stark se quedaran con ellos. Fantasma era el más pequeño de ellos, y el único con el pelo blanco, pero en poco más de una semana se volvió más grande que cualquiera de sus hermanos. Ha sido mi más leal compañero todos estos años, me ha salvado la mida muchas veces y nunca se ha apartado de mi lado, incluso cuando muchos de los miembros de la Guardia de la Noche pensaban que no era nada más que una bestia salvaje"

"Yo creo que es hermoso" Fantasma aulló, mostrando que estaba de acuerdo con esa afirmación, y Dany se echó a reír.

"Le gustas" Comentó Jon, viendo lo rápido que Fantasma la había aceptado.

"Me alegro de caerle bien a un miembro de tu familia, por lo menos" Dijo Daenerys. No pretendía sonar resignada pero saltaba a la vista que las hermanas de Jon no confiaban en ella. En cuanto a su hermano, era bastante difícil saber con seguridad lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

"Dales tiempo, acabaran por aceptarte. Además, es evidente que tienes algo que atrae a los lobos. Con Fantasma, ya son dos los que están locos por ti"

Dany levantó la vista, esperando ver burla en sus ojos pero Jon la estaba mirando con un amor tan puro e incondicional que todo su cuerpo se calentó al instante y su corazón empezó a revolotear.

 _Parece que Tyron estaba en lo cierto_ Pensó, mientras Jon se ponía a su lado y ambos seguían acariciando a Fantasma, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos _Jon Snow está enamorado de mí._

 _Y yo estoy enamorada de él_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo siento, este es un capitulo muy corto, pero me ha parecido que era mejor dejarlo así para tener más suspense. También he decidido que esta historia solo va a tener 2 capítulos más ya que voy a centrarme más en mi otra historia de Juego de Tronos "Tormenta de Invierno", la cual si que planeo que supere los 10 capítulos, como mínimo.**

La tensión en la gran sala de Winterfell podía cortarse fácilmente con una espada, y ni siquiera tenia que estar afilada.

Los rumores de que Jon Snow había doblado la rodilla ante la reina Targaryen habían llegado a todos los señores del Norte allí reunidos, y estaban esperando a que su _Rey_ apareciese para desmentirlos o, de lo contrario, la cosa podía acabar realmente mal.

"No parece que estén de muy buen humor" Comentó Sam al ver las caras de todos los presentes.

"Los norteños valoran mucho su independencia, más tras todo lo que ha pasado los últimos años. No creo que ninguno de ellos estén muy contentos al saber que los rumores son ciertos" Respondió Bram.

Sam le miró preocupado "¿Crees que alguno de ellos intentará rebelarse contra Jon?"

"Conociéndole, estoy seguro de que Jon logrará convencerles de que la lucha contra los Caminantes Blancos es más importante. Pero, aún y así, dudo que tengamos una reunión tranquila"

"Sigo pensando que deberíamos haberle contado la verdad a Jon en cuanto llegó a Winterfell"

Bram negó con la cabeza "Si el ejercito de Daenerys Targaryen no se une a nosotros, el Norte caerá, es mejor esperar a que las casas del Norte acepten la esperanza. Entonces ninguno de los dos podrá hacerse atrás"

"Jon nunca rompería una alianza para acabar con los Caminantes. Él desea destruirlos más que ninguno de nosotros"

"Lo sé. Pero vamos a contarle que toda su vida se ha basado en una mentira. Es imposible saber con certeza como reaccionará ante algo así. Y tampoco creo que Daenerys Targaryen acepte con facilidad que ella no es la heredera al Trono"

En ese momento entraron Jon y Daenerys, acompañados de Sansa, Ayra, Davos, Varys y Tyron. Al ser un Lannister, la presencia de Tyron no ayudó precisamente a calmar el ambiente.

"Mi señores" Les saludó Jon cuando todos estuvieron sentados "Muchas gracias por venir. He pedido esta reunión para poder anunciar oficialmente que la reina Daenerys Targeryen se ha comprometido a luchar a nuestro lado en..."

"¿Es cierto que te arrodillaste ante ella?" Gritó una voz de repente.

Un murmullo inquieto se adueñó rápidamente de la sala, Jon miró a Dany y a Sansa, preocupado. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control antes incluso de lo previsto.

"Si, es cierto" El murmullo se convirtió en gritos de indignación y Jon tuvo que alzar la voz para hacerse oír "Sé que muchos no estaréis de acuerdo con esta decisión, pero ahora tenemos una oportunidad de sobrevivir a la Gran Guerra. Gracias a Daenerys tenemos suficiente Vidriagon para forjar armas para todos nuestros soldados, y con la ayuda de sus dragones y sus ejércitos..."

"¡Y a cambio querrá que luchemos por ella en sus guerras!" Gritó Lord Moss.

"¡Me niego a ver a más norteños muriendo por los caprichos de una reina del sud!" Lord Glover se puso de pie airadamente "No te elegimos Rey para que le juraras lealtad a otro a las primeras de cambio"

Lord Lightfoot también se puso de pie "¡Es una Targaryen, no se puede confiar en ellos!"

Ante eso, Daenerys decidió intervenir "Mi señores, entiendo que la historia de mi familia haga que desconfiéis de mí, pero no he venido hasta aquí para conquistaros. He venido a ofrecer mi ayuda contra un enemigo común"

"Con todo mi respeto _Su Alteza_ " Lord Glover escupió la ultima palabra con desprecio "No nos estás ofreciendo tu ayuda, estás exigiendo nuestra lealtad a cambio de ella"

"¿Que pasa si elegimos no luchar por ti en tus guerras? ¿Ordenarás a tus dragones que nos quemen vivos, como habría hecho tu padre?"

"Yo no soy mi padre" Replicó Daenerys fríamente.

"Mi señores, por favor" Sansa intentó calmar los ánimos "Entiendo que esto puede no ser de vuestro agrado, pero vosotros elegisteis a Jon como vuestro Rey, al menos deberíamos escuchar los motivos que le llevaron a tomar esta decisión"

Por desgracia parecía que a nadie le interesaba escuchar.

"¡Tu hermano ha traicionado al Norte!"

¡"Nunca deberíamos haber elegido como Rey a un bastardo!"

"Yo no pienso luchar al lado de un Targeryen y un Lannister"

"¡SUFICIENTE!" Rugió Jon, levantándose de golpe y golpeando la mesa con ambas manos. Todo el mundo se quedó sorprendido ante el súbito estallido de un hombre que por lo general actuaba con una calma casi inamovible "Decís que he traicionado al Norte. Tal vez tengáis razón. Cuando le di mi lealtad a Daenerys Targeryen no lo hice solo pensando en el Norte, sino en todo Westeros. Lo que estamos viviendo ahora no trata de luchas entre casas o reinos, de lineas en un mapa. Nada de eso importará cuando lleguen los Caminantes Blancos. Cuando eso ocurra lucharemos únicamente por nuestro derecho a vivir, no por riquezas o poder. Y yo pienso luchar. Luchare por el Norte, por el Sud, por el Pueblo Libre, por Las Islas de Hierro, por Essos, por cada hombre mujer y niño que perecerá si no somos capaces de contener esta amenaza. Si estáis de acuerdo conmigo, mi Señores, os pido que luchéis a mi lado. Si no" Jon desenvainó su espada y la colocó encima de la mesa "Sacadme del trono, encerradme en las mazmorras, o simplemente matadme, y elegir a otro para que os represente"

Jon miró uno por uno a todos los señores allí reunidos, sin que ninguno fuese capaz de sostenerle la mirada más de dos segundos, y volvió a sentarse. Fue una suerte que todas las miradas estuviesen fijas en Jon porque, de ese modo, nadie reparó en la mirada de absoluta adoración que Dany le estaba dedicando.

Las palabras de Jon la habían conmovido de tal manera que casi no podía contenerse para ir a besarle hasta que se quedase sin aliento. Una vez más parecía que no había limites en la bondad y el altruismo de ese hombre. Y con ese pensamiento también llegó la feroz determinación de que si alguien, quien fuese, intentaba algo contra Jon, esa persona sufriría la muerte más dolorosa que se pudiese imaginar.

Lord Mandalin fue el primero en volver a levantarse "Os pido disculpas en nombre de todos, Majestad. Entiendo que estéis dispuestos a hacer todo cuanto sea necesario para detener a los Caminantes Blancos. Cuando te elegimos Rey hice un juramento, y por el honor de mi familia no pienso romperlo. Yo y mis hombres lucharemos a vuestro lado hasta nuestro ultimo aliento"

Varios señores murmuraron con asentimiento. Parecía que las palabras de Jon había logrado calmar a la mayoría.

Sin embargo Lady Mormont, quien hasta el momento no se había pronunciado, se levantó en su silla "Estoy de acuerdo en que lo primordial es derrotar al Rey de la Noche y su ejercito, pero no podemos simplemente ignorar lo que sucederá si tenemos exito. El Norte recuerda, y nunca volveremos a aceptar que alguien que no sea del Norte nos gobierne"

"En ese caso, tal vez os alegrará saber que Jon Snow seguira siendo vuestro rey, a pesar de todo" Dijo Daenerys.

"¿Que significa eso, exactamente?"

Dany miro a Jon, y él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para animarla "Con tal de afianzar al máximo nuestra alianza, Jon Snow y yo hemos decidido que la mejor opción es contraer matrimonio. Así pues él gobernará los Siete Reinos a mi lado"

La noticia fue un shock para todos. Incluso los consejeros más cercanos a Jon y Daenerys, como Davos, Tyron y Varys no podían hacer más que mirar a la pareja sin disimular su sorpresa.

"¿Tú sabías algo de esto?" Susurró Arya a su hermana, sin salir de su estupor.

Sansa la miró con incredulidad "¿Tengo cara de haber sabido algo?"

En el fondo de la sala, Sam miraba a Bram con la boca y los ojos tan desmesuradamente abiertos que en otras circunstancias habría parecidos cómico.

"De acuerdo" Dijo Bram, quien por primera vez mostraba sorpresa en su rostro por lo general inexpresivo "Tal vez deberíamos habérselo dicho antes"


	4. Chapter 4

**Después de muchísimo tiempo al fin vuelvo a actualizar esta historia, también planeo seguir con otras historias que tenia en marcha y tal vez empezar alguna nueva, pero por el momento espero que os guste este capitulo**

"Eso ha ido bastante bien" Comentó Jon.

"¿Te refieres quitando la parte en que parecía que querían matarnos a ambos?" Preguntó Dany, medio en broma.

"Eso era de esperar. Y tienes que reconocer que cuando hemos anunciado lo de la boda todos se han quedado con la boca abierta. Incluso Varys" Jon casi se rió al recordarlo "Al fin algo que sus malditos pajaros no le han advertido. Se lo estaré recordando toda su vida"

"No te burles de mis consejeros" Le reprendió Dany, golpeándolo en el hombro, pero no resultaba convincente porque también estaba sonriendo "Además, sabes que nos mataran a preguntas cuando les demos la oportunidad"

"Por eso hemos salido de allí sin esperar a nadie" Le recordó Jon "Además creo que al menos Tyron Davos y Varys ya sospechaban algo"

"Sospechaban que nos sentíamos atraídos el uno por el otro. De eso al matrimonio hay un buen paso"

Jon se paró y la agarró por la cintura "¿Acaso te arrepientes de decir que si?"

"Nunca"

"Bien" Jon se inclinó para besarla.

"Alguien podría vernos" Dijo Dany aunque no hizo ningún intento de alejarse.

"Estamos prometidos, se supone que tenemos que actuar de este modo"

Antes de que sus labios llegasen a tocarse, una voz les interrumpió "¡JON!"

Jon soltó una maldición y Daenerys se limitó a sonreír "Esta es la parte en la que digo te lo dije"

"Muy graciosa"

Bram y Sam apareciendo poco después, con el segundo jadeando por el esfuerzo de empujar la silla "Gracias a dios que te encontramos. Tenemos que hablar contigo" Sam se sonrojó al ver a Daenerys e hizo una reverencia "Alteza"

"Es muy importante Jon" Añadió Bram mirando brevemente a la Reina "Y tiene que ser en privado"

Jon y Dany intercambiaron una mirada y ella le hizo un gesto afirmativo.

"De acuerdo" Jon señalo una puerta "Entremos allí mismo si te va bien"

"Si, de acuerdo"

Sam llevó a Bram hacia la habitación y Jon le ofreció una ultima sonrisa a Dany "Enseguida vuelvo"

Daenerys no se quedó sola mucho tiempo sin embargo ya que al cabo de poco aparecieron las hermanas de Jon.

"Alteza" Como siempre Sansa fue la más educada de las dos y le hizo una reverencia "Disculpe estábamos buscando a nuestro hermano"

"Está ahí dentro, hablando con vuestro otro hermano" Dijo Dany señalando la puerta por la que acababan de entrar.

"¿Con Bram?" Daenerys asintió y Sansa parecía preocupada "Desde que volvió Bram a sido un poco... diferente. Espero que no diga nada que pueda alterar a Jon"

"No sabría deciros, Lady Stark, pero ha dicho que era importante, incluso pidió que yo me quedara fuera" Dany se fijó que ambas hermanas la miraban con desconfianza "¿Hay algo que queráis preguntarme?"

"En absoluto Majestad, es solo que..."

"¿Por que demonios vas a casarte con nuestro hermano?" Preguntó Ayra, bruscamente, interrumpiendo a Sansa.

"¡Ayra!" Sansa miró a su hermana en shock.

"Perdón, reformulare la pregunta ¿Por que demonios vais a casaros con nuestro hermano, Majestad?"

Dany no pudo evitar sonreír. Había que admitir que la joven Stark no se andaba por las ramas "Es una buena alianza, a los dos nos pareció una buena idea"

"Por lo que he oído Jon ya te había reconocido como su Reina. No necesitabas casarte con él para tener el Norte" Siguió presionando Ayra, sin estar convencida.

 _No se fían de mí_ Se dio cuenta Dany _Creen que intento aprovecharme de su hermano, de algún modo, y harán cualquier cosa para protegerlo_

Si tan solo supiesen hasta que punto ella amaba a Jon.

"Es cierto pero Jon me juró lealtad después de que yo decidiera ayudaros en la lucha contra los Caminantes Blancos. Y lo hice sin esperar nada a cambio. Me llamó Su Reina porque él quiso. No negaré que había estado intentando que doblase la rodilla desde el momento en que le conocí, pero en ese momento eso ya no me importaba, después de ver a los muertos con mis propios ojos me di cuenta de que nada importaba. Y aún así, como tú dices, Jon me juró lealtad. Todos mis consejeros me han dicho que tendré que casarme para asegurar una buena relación con las casas de Westeros y Jon no me parece ni de lejos la peor opción posible. Vuestro hermano es un buen hombre, un hombre de honor, alguien que prefiera morir antes que traicionar sus principios"

Ayra parecía estar considerando sus palabras, mientras que Sansa la observaba con una mezcla de sospecha y curiosidad "Disculpad, Alteza pero, si no es mucha indiscreción preguntar ¿Hasta que punto estáis unidos vos y nuestro hermano?"

Antes de que Daenerys pudiese responder, la puerta se abrió y Jon salió corriendo sin mirar a ninguna de las tres.

* * *

Al salir de la fortaleza Jon dejó que el aire fresco golpease su rostro y calmase su mente. La conversación que acababa de tener con Bram aún se reproducía en su cabeza.

 _Ned Stark no era tu padre_

 _Eres hijo de Lyanna Stark y Rhaegar Targaryen_

 _Tu nombre es Aegon Targeryen_

 _No eres un bastardo. Eres el heredero al Trono de Hiero_

Quería creer que todo era mentira, quería creer que Bram solo le estaba gastando una broma cruel, pero sabía que su hermano nunca haría algo así, y el hecho de que Sam respaldase sus palabras solo confirmaba aún más que era verdad.

"¿Jon?"

Jon abrió los ojos y vio que Sansa y Ayra le habían seguido. Unos pocos pasos detrás estaba Daenerys que le miraba incluso con más preocupación que ellas.

Daenerys. La mujer a la que amaba, la mujer con la que iba a casarse, la mujer que le había vuelto a hacer sentir completo, que le había dado razones para querer sobrevivir a la Larga Noche.

Su Dany.

Su tía.

La bilis empezó a subir por su garganta al pensar en todas las veces que se habían acostando, todas las veces que la había besado. Jon se dobló sobre sus rodillas y expulsó todo el contenido de su estomago.

Al verle de ese modo, sus hermanas quisieron acercarse a él, pero Jon levantó una mano para detenerlas "¡No! No os acerquéis. Necesito..."

¿Que necesitaba exactamente? ¿Que le dejasen solo? ¿Que dejasen de mirarlo con esa expresión de alarma y preocupación, que solo lograba hacer que se sintiese aún peor? ¿Tal vez que alguien le hiciese olvidar los últimos minutos de su vida?

Eso ultimo si que podía ser de ayuda.

"¡Jon!" Bram apareció al lado de Daenerys, con Sam empujando su silla "Debes decírselo, tienen derecho a saberlo"

¿Derecho? El único que tenia derecho a saberlo era él, y se lo habían ocultado toda su vida.

"¿Decirnos el qué? Preguntó Sansa, cada vez más preocupada por Jon "¿Que está pasando, Bram.

Un cuerno sonó de repente, interrumpido cualquier cosa que Bram fuese a decir.

"Esa es la señal de las murallas" Dijo Ayra.

Agradecido por la pequeña distracción, Jon corrió hacia las puertas de WInterfell para ver que estaba pasando.

"Parece que se acerca un ejercito, Majestad" Le informó un soldado, cuando él y los demás llegaron "No llevan pancartas ni ningún otro signo distintivo"

"¿Cuantos son?" Preguntó Jon.

"Es difícil saberlo con tan poca luz, pero no serán más de tres mil o cuatro mil como mucho"

Jon subió a una de las torres de vigilancia para poder observar mejor. Era cierto que apenas se veía nada pero algunos hombres de la parte delantera llevaban antorchas y Jon los reconoció. Sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

"¡Abrid las puertas!" Gritó al tiempo que bajaba corriendo. Algo iba mal, algo iba muy mal.

El _ejercito_ en cuestión estaba formado por los últimos hombres mujeres y niños del Pueblo Libre y unas pocas decenas de hombres de la Guardia de la Noche. Tormund y Edd los lideraban.

"¿Que estáis haciendo aquí? ¿Por que no estáis en el muro?"

Todos los hombres con quien cruzó la mirada parecían desolados. Fue Edd quien respondió a su pregunta.

"El muro ha caído"

* * *

Se reunió de inmediato un pequeño consejo formado por Jon, Daenerys, Sansa, Ayra, Tyron, Davos y Varis y se reunieron en la cambra privada de Jon para escuchar lo que Edd y Tormund tenían que decir.

Dany sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir y estuvo apunto de empezar a llorar cuando el hombre de la Guardia de la Noche y el Salvaje relataron como un dragón no muerto había destruido el muro con su fuego azul.

 _Un dragón no llora_

Sabía que casi todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella e hizo un esfuerzo para parecer fuerte, pero por dentro se estaba desmoronando.

Viserion. Tenia que ser él. Su pobre hijo, el más dulce y cariñoso de sus dragones ahora era un monstruo devuelto a la vida por el Rey de la Noche. Por un instante el dolor dio paso a la furia, pero la pena volvió a invadirla al pensar en como Drogon y Rhaegal tendrían que enfrentarse a su hermano. Buscó a Jon con la mirada pero él parecía estar evitándola, lo cual solo logró que se sintiera a la vez más triste y furiosa.

"Esto complica las cosas" Dijo Jon mirando a su alrededor y viendo en los ojos de todos el mismo miedo que debían reflejar los suyos. El Rey de la Noche no solo podía matar dragones sino también hacer que volviesen a levantarse como parte de su ejercito. Estaban bien jodidos. Vio que Dany le buscaba con la mirada y volvió a centrarse en Edd.

"Eso es quedarse corto" Bufó Tyron bebiendo la que tal vez sería su sexta o séptima copa de vino desde que se habían reunido "El plan era apostar nuestros ejércitos en los diferentes castillos de la Guardia de la Noche y defender el muro desde allí, pero ahora..."

"¿A cuanto tiempo creéis que están de Winterfell?" Preguntó Sansa.

"Si quisieran atacar habrían llegado aquí mucho antes que nosotros. Ese maldito dragón es mucho más rápido que los otros" Respondió Tormund bruscamente, pero luego miró a Danerys con algo parecido al arrepentimiento "Lo siento"

Daenerys le resto importancia con un gesto de cabeza "¿Entonces que los retiene?"

"Por lo que vimos cuando huíamos, el ejercito de muertos estaba avanzando a un ritmo lento, cubriendo todo el territorio posible" Fue Edd quien habló en esa ocasión.

"Quiere aumentar su ejercito todo lo posible antes de atacarnos" Se dio cuenta Jon "Ser Davos, hay que enviar cuervos a todas las casas, pueblos y asentamientos que haya entre el muro y Winterfell para advertirles"

Davos le miró cabizbajo "A estas alturas ya estarán todos muertos"

Jon asintió sombríamente "Lo sé pero si lograba que se salve solo uno merece la pena intentarlo"

"Habría que enviar también jinetas para los que están más cerca" Añadió Sansa.

Jon ya estaba asintiendo, pero Dany se le adelantó "Sería mejor enviar a algunos de mis Dothraki para eso" Al ver que todos la miraban se puso a la defensiva "Son mejores jinetes que cualquiera que vosotros podáis enviar"

Jon tuvo que admitir que estaba en lo cierto respecto a eso "¿Saben hablar la lengua común?"

"Algunos de ellos si" Replicó Dany fríamente al ver que, pese a que se estaba dirigiendo a ella, Jon aún no la miraba.

Tyron carraspeó para llamar la atención "Necesitamos un nuevo plan de defensa ahora que el muro ha caído"

"Lo que necesitamos es saber con exactitud donde están el Rey de la Noche y su ejercito" Añadió Varys.

"Tal vez Bram pueda ayudar con eso" Todos salvo Jon y Sansa miraron a a Ayra confundidos "Nuestro hermano puede ver cosas. Se hace llamar el Cuervo de Tres Ojos o algo así. No me preguntéis que significa, no tengo ni idea. Pero tal vez pueda usar ese poder para espiarlos"

Jon asintió "Ve a preguntarle si puede hacerlo" Ayra ya se estaba yendo pero Jon la detuvo "Pregúntale solo por eso y nada más ¿entendido?"

Ayra apretó la mandíbula y miró a su hermano firamente, pero al final asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Sabemos cuando llegara el ejercito de los Lannisters?" Preguntó Jon mirando a Tyron "Vamos a necesitarlo mucho más de lo que habíamos previsto"

Tyron se encogió de hombros "Suponiendo que partiesen en el mismo momento que nosotros aún tardaran varios dias en llegar, puede que incluso una semana"

"Eso podría ser demasiado tarde"

"Hay que informar a nuestra gente de que el muro a caído" Dijo Sansa al tiempo que se ponía de pie "Debemos tener a todo el mundo listo para el combate si es necesario"

"Eso podría hacer que cundiese el pánico, pero lo cierto es que estamos en una situación en la que resulta imposible que no cunda el pánico" Tyron miró a Daenerys "Creo que seria conveniente que decírselo también a nuestras tropas, Alteza"

Dany asintió "Encuentra a Gusano Gris y asegúrate de que los Dothraki no hagan ninguna estupidez"

"Haré lo que pueda" Dijo Tyron con una media sonrisa.

Varys también se despidió, supuestamente para ver si alguno de sus pájaros sabía con más exactitud a que distancia se encontraban los Lannisters, dejando a Jon y Dany a solas con Edd y Tormund.

"Lamentó no haber estado allí" Dijo Jon mirando a su viejo amigo.

Edd se encogió de hombros "No habrías podido hacer gran cosa de todas formas"

Jon sabía que tenía razón. Ni siquiera él estaba lo bastante loco como para intentar enfrentarse a solas a un dragón, pero no podía evitar sentir que había fallado a sus hermanos de la Guardia.

Una vez más.

"Lord Tollett..." Dany miró a Tormund sin estar segura de como llamarle.

"Solo Tormund, no tengo otro nombre" Dijo el Salvaje claramente divertido.

"...Tormund. Como legitima Reina de los Siete Reinos os agradezco el trabajo que habéis hecho hasta ahora protegiendo el muro, y también que hayáis venido a traernos estás tristes noticias. Se que la Guardia de la Noche es políticamente neutral y que el Pueblo Libre no se arrodilló ante Jon Snow, de modo que no os pediré que os arrodilléis ante mi, pero confió en poder contar con vuestras espadas cuando llegue el momento"

"Hicimos un juramento Alteza" Dijo Edd "Con o sin muro, nuestra guardia aún no ha acabado"

"Los cabrones de los Otros han masacrado a casi todo mi pueblo" Añadió Tormund "No descansaré hasta verlos reducidos a polvo"

"En ese caso deberíais ir a la armería" Dany estaba mirando fijamente a Jon mientras hablaba "El Vidriagon es demasiado frágil para forjar espadas, pero tenemos un numero muy elevado de lanzas, flechas y dagas. Por favor coger lo que necesitéis para armar a vuestros hombres, seguramente los necesitaremos pronto"

"Gracias, Alteza" Edd hizo una reverencia "A ambos"

Tormund, como no podía ser de otra forma, se limitó a hacer un movimiento de cabeza antes de salir.

Jon cerró los ojos un instante, preparándose para lo que estaba apunto de suceder. Sabía que Daenerys quería hablar con él y que no aceptaría medias respuestas o evasivas. Habría preferido disponer de más tiempo antes de tener esta conversación, pero Bram tenia razón, ella se merecía saberlo.

"Lo siento" Dijo mirándola a los ojos por primera vez en un buen rato "Debí haber imaginado que el Rey de la Noche podría hacer regresar a Viserion, no te mereces pasar por eso"

Al ver la disculpa sincera en sus ojos, Dany se relajó un poco, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se fuese sin más "No había forma de que lo supieses. Y esa cosa que ha destruido el muro no es mi hijo. Si tengo que matarlo para protegeros a todos, lo haré"

Jon podía ver que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para parecer fuerte, pero su voz vaciló al final "Desearía que no estuvieses en esta posición"

"Y yo desearía saber que te ha pasado" Jon abrió la boca, pero ella se le adelantó "Ni siquiera pienses en decirme que no te pasa nada. Hace menos de una hora no te importaba besarme delante de todo el mundo y ahora parece ni siquiera eres capaz de mirarme"

"Lo siento" Repitió Jon, cosnciente de lo huecas que sonaban sus palabras.

"¡Deja de decir que lo sientes!" Prácticamente gritó Dany, exasperada "Sé que tiene algo que ver con lo que sea que te haya dicho tu hermano así que..."

"Bram me dijo quien era mi madre" La interrumpió Jon.

Dany parpadeó confundida "¿Que?"

"Lo que ha dicho Ayra antes es cierto, Bram puede ver no solo el presente sino también el pasado, así descubrió la identidad de mi madre"

El rostro de Daenerys se suavizo. Jon le había contado que siempre había querido saber quien era su madre, al menos su nombre, era normal que descubrirlo después de tanto tiempo le hubiese afectado "¿Quien era ella?"

Jon soltó una risa amarga "Mi madre es la mujer que todos estos años he pensado que era mi tía; Lyanna Stark"

Dany fue incapaz de ocultar sus sorpresa "¿Estás seguro? Por las cosas que he oído de tu padre no parece el tipo de hombre que..."

"No, no lo era" Estuvo e acuerdo Jon "Porque resulta que Eddard Stark tampoco era mi padre. Mintió y les dijo a todos que yo era su hijo bastardo para protegerme de la ira de Robert Baratheon"

Jon vio que Dany parecía confundida al principio pero luego las piezas empezaron a encajar en su cabeza "¿Tu padre...?"

Jon asintió "Mi verdadero padre es Rhaegar Targaryen, tu hermano. Por lo visto no secuestró a mi madre sino que se fugaron juntos y se casaron. Antes de morir mi madre me llamó Aegon Targaryen"

Dany no dudó ni por un segundo de que fuese verdad. Tenía que ser verdad. No solo porque Jon no ganaba nada inventándose algo como aquello, sino porque eso lo explicaría todo; Por que sus dragones le aceptaban con tanta facilidad, por que se habían sentido inexplicablemente atraídos el uno por el otro. Sintió que parte del dolor que arrastraba desde la muerte de Viserion desaparecía. No estaba sola en el mundo, había otro Targeryen, tenia familia.

Jon era su familia.

Incapaz de contener una sonrisa Dany avanzó hacia Jon para abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero él retrocedió para alejarse de ella.

En ese instante todas sus esperanzas murieron, Recordó como Jon se había alejado de ella, como ni siquiera la miraba y su alegría fue sustituida por temor.

 _No, por favor no_ Pensó con desesperación _No me hagas esto, no me alejes de ti_

"Entiendo" Logró hacer que su voz sonase normal pero por dentro se estaba desmoronando. Antes la mirada de Jon solo reflejaba amor por ella, ahora en cambio ya no había nada "Supongo que habrá sido un shock para ti descubrir eso"

"Lo estoy llevando lo mejor que puedo supongo"

Dany tragó saliva luchando por contener las lágrimas "Dime, saber esto ¿Ha cambiado tu opinión sobre mi?"

Esperaba que pudiese captar el significado porque se sentía incapaz de hacer la verdadera pregunta _¿Ha hecho que dejes de amarme?_

A Jon le partió el corazón ver la suplica silenciosa en la mirada de Dany. Odiaba ver el dolor y la desesperación reflejados en su hermoso rostro. Odiaba aún más saber que él era el único responsable. Sintió la tentación de correr hacia ella abrazarla, besarla asegurarle que la seguía amando, pero no pudo. No sería justo darle falsas esperanzas.

"Mentiría si te dijese que nada ha cambiado"

Al oír eso algo dentro de Dany se rompió. Se dio la vuelta de inmediato, para evitar que Jon la viese llorar "Te agradezco tu sinceridad, Lord Snow. Ahora desearía estar sola"

Estaba intentando sonar autoritaria pero Jon notó claramente como su voz se quebraba "Dany..."

"He dicho que deseo estar sola" Repitió ella más fuerte.

"Como deseéis, Alteza"

 _Así hemos acabado. No Jon y Dany, sino Lord Snow y Alteza_ Pensó Jon pero se obligó a mantenerse firme. Eĺ había provocado esto, no tenia derecho a reclamarle nada.

 _Soy la sangre de dragón. Un dragón no llora. Soy la sangre de dragón_ Daenerys se aferró a esas palabras mientras oía como Jon abría la puerta.

 _Soy la sangre de dragón. Un dragón no llora. Soy la sangre de dragón_

Cuando Jon cerró la puerta, Dany lloró


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído el ultimo capitulo pese a la larga ausencia**

"Eso significa que eres el legitimo rey de Westeros" Dijo Sansa tras un largo silencio.

Jon había pedido a sus hermanas que se reunieran con él en su habitación para contarles la verdad sobre sus padres. Aparte de ellas, solo lo sabían Dany, Sam y Bram, y Jon no tenía ninguna intención de que ese numero creciese más, si él podía evitarlo.

"No quiero el Trono de Hierro, Sansa. Esa maldita silla no ha traído más que ruina para nuestra familia, lo destruiría antes que sentarme en él"

"Pero es tu derecho de nacimiento" Insistió Sansa. Se sentía como una autentico idiota. Toda su infancia había despreciado a Jon pensando que solo era un bastardo sin hombre cuando en realidad él era su rey.

"Tampoco importa demasiado" Intervino Arya "Vas a casarte con la reina, así que serás rey de todas formas"

Jon no dijo nada, lo cual hizo que ambas hermanas se mirasen con preocupación "Jon, por favor, dime que no has hecho nada que podría arruinar esta alianza"

"En ningún momento he hablado explícitamente de cancelar la boda" Empezó Jon "Pero es muy probable que acabe sucediendo"

"Ese matrimonio era prácticamente lo único que hizo que las casas del Norte aceptasen que nos aliásemos con ella" Se quejó Sansa, una vez más frustrada por la poca visión de su hermano para la política.

Jon la miró con incredulidad "¿Acaso no has oído lo que acabo de contaros? Ella es mi tía, Sansa. ¡Mi tía! ¿De verdad esperas que me case con ella sabiendo eso?"

"Bueno, sois Targeryens, en vuestra familia una boda tía sobrino se consideraría bastante suave" Ofreció Arya, pero levantó las manos a la defensiva ante la mirada mortal que le dirigió Jon "Solo estoy intentando ayudar"

"Pues así no me ayudas" Jon se frotó la cabeza con cansancio.

"¿La reina Daenerys lo sabe?" Preguntó Sansa.

Jon asintió "Fue la primera a quien se lo conté"

"¿Y como se lo ha tomado?"

 _Le he roto el corazón_ Pensó Jon "Está sorprendida, supongo, pasó mucho tiempo pensando que era la ultima de su familia"

"¿Crees que te verá como una amenaza?" Sansa parecía preocupada por la idea "Si no vas a casarte con ella, y tu reclamo al Trono de Hierro es superior al suyo, igual se piensa que quieres gobernar por tu cuenta"

"No" Declaró Jon sin ningún atisbo de duda "Me conoce lo suficiente como para saber que no quiero el trono"

"¿Y que hacemos con nuestra gente? ¿Piensas contárselo?"

"Creo que lo mejor es mantener mi verdadera ascendencia en secreto por el momento" Dijo Jon "Los norteños me juraron lealtad porque la sangre de Ned Stark corría por mis venas, si descubren que en realidad no soy su hijo..."

"¡Pues claro que eres su hijo!" Le interrumpió Arya con un brillo feroz en sus ojos.

"Arya..."

"¡No, Jon! Eres hijo de nuestro padre, nuestro hermano, no voy a consentir que nadie diga lo contrario y mucho menos tú. Y como me digas que te llame primo, te juro por todos los dioses que voy a darte la paliza de tu vida"

Sansa asintió "Arya tiene razón, siempre serás nuestro hermano y hay tanta sangre Stark en ti como en nosotras y en Bran"

Jon logró esbozar una media sonrisa, conmovido por las palabras de sus hermanas, pero en el fondo sabía que eso no lograría hacer que se sintiese mejor.

Dudaba que hubiese nada en el mundo que pudiese lograrlo.

* * *

Los últimos dos días parecían un sueño borroso en la mente de Daenerys.

Recordaba que la primera noche había llorado hasta quedarse dormida y luego a la mañana siguiente se despertó con todo el cuerpo dolorido y una fuerte sensación de mareo. Apenas había podido llegar al baño antes de vomitar todo el contenido de su estomago. Después de eso se había vestido, arreglado y preparado para un día lleno de reuniones y una actividad frenética.

Por una sola vez el hecho de que un ejercito de muertos vivientes liderados por hombres de hielo estuviese apunto de matarlos a todos tuvo algo bueno ya que logró distraer su mente. Al menos en parte, ya que cada vez que veía a Jon un latigazo de dolor sordo le golpeaba en corazón como si fuese un martillo.

Había intentado odiarle. Con toda su alma. No había nada que desease más que odiar a ese norteño cabezota que había irrumpido en su vida y le había robado el corazón, solo para destrozarse-lo. Antes de que Jon Snow apareciese, ella era una reina guerrera, lista para iniciar su conquista y recuperar lo que era legítimamente suyo. Ahora solo era sombra de la mujer que una vez fue, consumida por el dolor, la tristeza y la perdida.

Jon Snow se lo había arrebatado todo.

Pero aún así no podía odiarle. Parte de ella podía incluso entender por que Jon había reaccionado de la forma que lo había hecho. Ella había pasado toda su niñez pensando que algún día se casaría con su hermano, de modo que la idea de estar enamorada de un sobrino perdido del que nunca había sabido nada no le daba demasiados dolores de cabeza, pero sabía que fuera de su familia, con la posible excepción de los Lannisters, el incesto se consideraba pecado capital.

Y no podía negarse que Jon compartía ese pensamiento. Dany aún podía recordad el rechazo que Jon había mostrado hacia ella cuando descubrió que eran familia, esa mirada de disgusto, casi incluso de asco se le clavaba en el corazón como un cuchillo ardiente.

 _Otros me han amado antes que él, otros volverá a amarme_ Pensaba Daeenrys recordando las palabras que Tyrion le había dicho cuando había abandonado a Daario. Pero la situación no era la misma, ni de lejos. Ella nunca había amado a Daario, y no quería que otros la amasen. Quería a Jon, solo a Jon.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Tyrion entró sin esperar permiso "Majestad"

Al igual que algunos otros de su circulo más intimo, Tyrion había notado el cambio de comportamiento en la reina, y sospechaba que Jon Snow tenía algo que ver con ello "¿Que sucede Lord Tyrion?"

"Traigo noticias de los centinelas. Hay un ejercito dirigiéndose hacia Winterfel en estos momentos, por el Camino Real, llevan el estandarte de los Lannisters"

Daenerys alzó una ceja "Parece que se han dado prisa, dijiste que aún tardarían varios días en llegar"

"Yo no me alegraría mucho por el momento, Alteza, por lo que me han dicho no serán más que mil hombres"

Daenerys lo miró incrédula "Por favor dime que esos no son todos los hombres que les quedan a tus hermanos"

Tyrion negó con la cabeza "Imposible. Tú y los dothraki matasteis a muchos soldados, es cierto, pero de acuerdo con nuestras fuentes, la Corona aún tiene, por lo menos 40.000 hombres dispuestos a luchar, posiblemente más"

"¿Entonces esto es una avanzadilla?"

"Lo sabremos cuando hablemos con quien los lidera"

Daenerys siguió a Tyrion hasta las puertas de Winterfell pero ambos se pararon en seco al ver a Jon Snow hablando con Jaime Lannister.

Al verlos Jon fue hacia ellos inmediatamente. Dany se puso nerviosa ya que Jon había hecho todo lo posible por evitarla en los últimos días, pero le basto con una mirada a su rostro para saber que algo iba mal.

"Tenemos un problema"

* * *

"Entonces Cersei planeaba traicionarnos desde un principio"

En esta ocasión solo Tyrion, Jon y Dany estaban presentes para tratar con Jaime ya que con la mala fama que tenia el Matareyes era mejor un grupo reducido con tal de evitar malos aires.

"Nunca tuvo la intención de unir sus fuerzas con las vuestras" Confirmó Jaime "Ella espera que vosotros y los muertos os destruyáis mutuamente y luego el ejercito de la Corono y la Compañía Dorada remataran a los que quedan"

"¿Nuestra querida hermana es consciente de que si nosotros caemos nuestros hombres pasaran a formar parte del ejercito de los muertos?" Preguntó Tyrion, negándose a creer que su hermana fuese tan idiota "Eso haría que los Caminantes Blancos contasen con cientos de miles de soldados en sus filas"

"Creo que ella cuenta con que vosotros ganéis la batalla, pero no sin ningún coste. Especialmente en lo referente a los dragones" Jaime le dirigió a Daenerys una mirada que parecía casi de disculpa "Cersei se dio cuenta de que solo había dos dragones contigo, no tres, durante la reunión y supuso que el que faltaba murió a manos de los Caminantes Blancos"

Tyrion soltó un bufido de burla "Si ella supiese"

"¿Que quieres decir?" Preguntó Jaime.

"Es cierto que la reina perdió un dragón a manos del Rey de la Noche" Fue Jon quien habló en esta ocasión "Pero ahora ese dragón ha vuelto a alzarse y los Caminantes lo han usado para destruir el muro"

Jaime palideció visiblemente "¿El muro ha caído?"

"Hace días. El único motivo por el cual el ejercito de muertos aún no ha llegado aquí es porque parece que quieren aumentar sus números todo lo posible antes de atacar, pero la batalla es inminente ser Jaime"

"¿Creéis que si Cersei se entera de la destrucción del muro cambiara de opinión?" Preguntó Dany, sin albergar la más mínima esperanza.

"No, podéis estar convencidos de que no" Dijo Jaime, confirmando sus temores "Mi hermana ha enloquecido. La tristeza y las ansias de poder la han consumido por completo. Es imposible razonar con ella"

"Ha estas alturas supongo que Cersei ya habrá puesto precio a tu cabeza" Dijo Tyrion mirando a su hermano.

"Cien mil piezas de oro" Se río Jaime "Supongo que debería sentirme halagado teniendo en cuenta el deplorable estado de las arcas reales"

"¿Y los hombres que os acompañan?" Preguntó Dany.

"Todos los que he sido capaz de reunir antes de que se corriese la voz sobre mi _traición._ Probablemente hayan más que me hubiesen acompañado de haber sabido lo que pasaba, pero no estaba seguro de en quien podía confiar y temía que mi hermana viniese a por mí en cualquier momento"

Tyrion suspiró "En fin, este es un giro de los acontecimientos muy desafortunado, pero no puedo decir que me coja completamente por sorpresa"

Daenerys miró a Jaime "Supongo que la verdadera cuestión aquí es que hacemos con vos, Ser Jaime"

Jaime esbozó una media sonrisa "Soy perfectamente consciente que tanto la casa Targeryen como la casa Stark tienen motivos para querer verme muerto, junto con todo el Norte, sabía a lo que me arriesgaba al venir aquí. Pero mis hombres han venido a luchar, hagáis lo que hagáis conmigo os pido que ellos no sufran ningún castigo"

"¿Por que estáis aquí ser Jaime?" Preguntó Jon de repente.

"No estoy seguro de que queréis d..."

"El plan de Cersei tiene lagunas, pero podría funcionar" Dijo Jon haciendo que todos le mirasen sorprendidos "Si logramos vencer al Rey de la Noche quedaremos débiles y vulnerables, casi seguro que no seriamos capaces de defendernos de un ataque desde el sud. ¿Por que no os habéis quedado en Desembarco del Rey con vuestra hermana?"

"Di mi palabra" Dijo finalmente Jaime.

"¿Y vuestra palabra vale algo?"

Jaime tragó saliva "Me gustaría pensar que aún lo hace"

Jon lo estudió un largo momento "Por mi parte no hay inconveniente en que os unáis a nosotros. Nos habéis avisado sobre la traición de vuestra hermana, habéis traído hombres para la lucha, tal vez no tantos como esperábamos pero en estos momentos cualquier ayuda es bienvenida y vuestra experiencia militar nos sería muy útil en las batallas por venir. Sin embargo esta es una decisión que no me corresponde solo a mí. Majestad"

Daenerys solo miró brevemente a Jon, antes de centrar toda su atención en Jaime "Estoy de acuerdo con lo que ha dicho Lord Snow, sin embargo tenemos que discutir con más detalle lo que sucederá cuando venzamos a los Caminantes Blancos, suponiendo que todos nosotros sigamos vivos"

Jaime asintió, como si ya se esperase algo parecido "Os proporcionaré toda la información que deseéis sobre las defensas de la Capital, el numero de hombres que queda en el ejercito Lannister y el nombre de aquellos que sospecho que abandonarían a Cersei para unirse a vosotros. Lo único que os pido es que mi hermana no muera por el fuego"

Daenerys asintió y Jaime hizo una reverencia para salir, pero algo en el fondo de la mente de Dany seguía molestándola "¡Ser Jaime!" Jaime la miró como si de repente temiese que iba a ejecutarle o algo parecido "Soy consciente de las cosas que mi padre hizo en vida y de lo que pensaba hacer antes de morir. Era un monstruo y se mereció el final que obtuvo. No os guardo ningún rencor por ello"

Jaime solo pudo mirarla con una mezcla de alivio y sorpresa, Dany tenía la sospecha que, de no ser por su orgullo, puede que incluso hubiese derramado alguna lágrima.

"Os lo agradezco... Alteza"

* * *

"¡Ser Jaime!"

Jon encontró a Jaime en las murallas exteriores, practicando con la espada con un hombre de pelo oscuro que tenia más pinta de mercenario que de soldado.

"Lord Snow" Le saludo Jaime, aparentemente sin ninguna burla en su voz.

"Os estaba buscando. Vamos a reunirnos en una hora para trazar el mejor curso de acción y queremos que vos estéis presentes"

"No estoy seguro de que sea buena idea que vuestra gente me vea paseando tranquilamente por los pasillos de Winterfell" Dijo Jaime inseguro.

"He dejado bien claro que cualquiera que os ataque a vos o a vuestros hombres sufrirá graves represalias... Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mis hermanas. Yo que vos tendría cuidado con ellas, especialmente con Arya"

Jaime soltó una risa seca "Lo tendré en cuenta. Por cierto este es Bronn de Aguasnegras, es mi... acompañante"

"Mas quisieras" Se burló Bronn "En realidad solo estoy con él porque me prometieron un castillo, y hasta el momento no han cumplido"

"Ahora mismo hay otras prioridades" Replicó Jaime.

"Si, si, fin del mundo y todo eso"

"¿Por que no vas a comprobar que los hombres no estén teniendo ningún problema al levantar el campamento? Me gustaría hablar con Lord Snow a solas"

"Como quieras. Por cierto si ves a tu hermano dile que me gustaría tomarme un jarra con él, por los viejos tiempos"

"¿Conoce a Tyrion?" Preguntó Jon cuando Bronn se hubo ido.

Jaime asintió "Cuando tu madrastra y su hermana detuvieron a Tyrion, acusándole del asesinato de Jon Arryn, él exigió un juicio por combate, y Bronn fue su campeón"

Jon levantó una ceja "Esa es una historia que no me importaría escuchar"

"Dale una copa de vino a mi hermano y te contara esa y diez más" Jaime miró a Jon inseguro "Oye quería agradecerte que hablaras en mi favor delante de la reina. Sinceramente pensé que serías el primero en pedir mi cabeza"

"No seré yo quien se ponga en el camino de un hombre que intenta recuperar su honor" Dijo Jon "Y creo que la reina tenía pensado aceptarte de todas formas. Ya la has oído, te ha perdonado por matar a su padre"

Jaime asintió "He de admitir que no me lo esperaba, pero también ha sido un alivio. La muerte de Aerys me ha perseguido durante todos estos años como una maldición. Es irónico en realidad, la gente me miraba con desprecio por matar a un rey al que todo el mundo odiaba y que pensaba quemar Desembarco del Rey hasta los cimientos, con todos sus habitantes dentro"

Jon no estaba al tanto de eso ultimo pero por lo que había oído del Rey Loco tampoco le sorprendió "El pueblo no guarda muy buenos recuerdos de los Targeryens, eso es cierto. Daenerys tendrá que trabajar duró para evitar que la gente le comparé constantemente con su padre"

Jaime le ofreció una sonrisa extraña "Por lo que he oído también te corresponderá a ti limpiar el nombre de los Targeryens"

Jon se paró en seco y palideció visiblemente "¿Como dices?"

"Tu gente no es muy propensa a hablar conmigo y mis hombres, pero incluso a nosotros nos han llegado las noticias. He de reconocer que ha sido una autentica sorpresa, ni en mil años me habría imaginado que el bastardo de Ned Stark se casaría con la hija de Aerys Targeryen"

Jon se relajó al oír eso "La boda, si claro, disculpa, te había entendido mal"

"Porque supongo que entonces tu pasarías a ser Jon Targeryen ¿no?" Preguntó Jaime "Es decir, no te ofendas, pero Daenerys Snow suena fatal"

A pesar de todo Jon se encontró riéndose "Es cierto, no queda demasiado bien. Pero la verdad es que no hemos hablado demasiado del tema. No me gusta la idea de planear una boda sabiendo que todos podríamos morir pronto"

Jon confiaba en Jaime, al menos en lo referente a luchar contra el Rey de la Noche, pero no tenía ninguna intención de contarle la verdad sobre sus padres y la forma en que eso había afectado su relación con Dany. Se dio cuenta, sin embargo, de que Jaime igual podría tener un punto de vista importante sobre ese tema.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Es sobre tu relación con tu hermana" Jon vio que Jaime se tensaba y se apresuró a añadir "No deseo burlarme de ti, ni juzgarte, tan solo deseo comprender"

"¿Comprender el que? ¿Que impulsa a un hombre a querer follarse a su hermana? También podrías preguntárselo a tu prometida"

"Te lo estoy preguntando a ti"

Jaime suspiró "No hay nada que comprender. Yo amaba a Cersei, siempre estuvimos muy unidos, supongo que porque somos gemelos y a medida que fuimos creciendo ese amor pasó de ser puramente fraternal a algo más"

"Pero ella es tu hermana. ¿En ningún momento te pareció...?"

"¿Que? ¿Pecaminoso? ¿Antinatural?" Jaime se encogió de hombros "Puede que esos pensamientos cruzasen un par de veces mi cabeza cuando era más joven pero con el tiempo acabé por desterrarlos. Podríamos estar discutiendo sobre esto hasta que tus amigos muertos vengan y nos maten a todos, pero la respuesta es muy simple. No elegimos de quien nos enamoramos y para bien o para mal yo me enamoré de una mujer que compartía mi sangre. Ahora esa mujer ya no existe pero fui feliz con ella, en cierta manera y no cambiaría los mejores momentos por nada. Nos amábamos, eso debería ser suficiente ¿no?"

"Si" Murmuró Jon más para si mismo que para Jaime "Debería"

* * *

La tumba de Lyanna Stark estaba justo al lado de la de su hermano, Eddard Stark de modo que Jon podía colocarse entre las dos para dirigirse a ambos si así lo deseaba.

Aunque no estaba seguro de si eso era lo que quería. No estaba seguro de querer hablar con ninguno se los dos. Al pensar en ellos sentía más ira que cualquier otra cosa.

Su madre había provocado una guerra al fugarse con un hombre que ya estaba casado y el hombre que toda su vida había pensado que era su padre le había mentido de forma descarada y había permitido que fuese al Muro sin decirle la verdad.

Al final acabó mirando la estatua de Eddard Stark, aunque no se parecía demasiado a él "No tenías derecho a ocultádmelo. Pasé toda mi vida pensando que era un bastardo fruto de la lujuria. Un error, tu único error. Eso es lo único por lo que conocían, como la única mancha en el honor del gran Eddard Stark. Tuviste años para contarme la verdad, pero no lo hiciste. Dejaste que me fuera al muro y luego moriste. De no ser por Bram nunca lo habría sabido" Dejó que la amargura se filtrase por su voz "Y ahora desearía no saberlo, no quiero ser un Targeryen. Todo lo que siempre quise fue ser un Stark, pero en esos momentos me conformaría con volver a ser Jon Snow. Puede que fuese un bastardo, pero era _tu_ bastardo. Y así Dany no sería mi tía" Jon soltó una risa histérica "Dany es la mujer de la que estoy enamorado por cierto, o al menos lo era hasta que descubrí que era mi puta tía. Dios sin duda debo de ser un Targeryen porque sé que somos familia y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en volver a tenerla en mis brazos"

Jon se frotó la cabeza con cansancio y respirando pesadamente. No se sentía mejor, ni de lejos. De hecho sentía que lo único que había logrado era gritar a un pedazo de roca que se parecía ligeramente a su padre.

Un ruido a su espalda hizo que se diese la vuelta desenvainando su espada "¿Tú? Te dije que si volvías al Norte te ejecutaría"

Melissandre salió de entre las sombras "¿Piensas cumplir esa promesa?"

* * *

"Lo lamento pero no puedo encontrar al rey Jon por ninguna parte" Dijo Davos al entrar en la habitación.

"¿Has mirado en el bosque de los dioses?" Preguntó Sansa y soltó un bufido cuando Davos asintió "Solo a Jon se le ocurriría desaparecer justo ahora"

"¿Y el Matareyes donde está?" Preguntó Arya.

"Está en camino" Respondió Daenerys "Y cuando esté aquí espero que se le trate con el debido respeto. Es nuestro aliado y ya tenemos bastantes problemas como para iniciar luchas internas"

Arya solo miró fijamente a Daenerys sin hacer ningún comentario. Dany pensó que habría que tener una conversación privada con la joven Stark. Su sed de sangre podía acabar siendo un problema si no se controlaba adecuadamente.

En ese momento se oyó un aullido terrible procedente del patio delantero.

"¿Que demonios es eso?" Preguntó Tyrion.

"Fantasma" Susurró Dany y se acercó a la ventana para ver al lobo huargo arañando una puerta y aullando como si estuviese herido.

"Alguien debería ir a por él o acabara poniendo nervioso a todo el mundo"

Edd tambien estaba allí y se acercó al lado de Dany "Esto es extraño, Fantasma siempre ha sido muy tranquilo, la única vez que le he oído aullar de forma parecida fue cuando Jon..."

Edd se interrumpió de golpe y miró alarmado a Tormund y Davos, pero Daenerys pudo adivinar lo que iba a decir.

 _Fue cuando Jon murió  
_

Dany notó como un terror helado invadía todo su cuerpo.

Jaime entró en la habitación ajeno a la alarma que se estaba formando "Siento llegar tarde... ¿Que demonios le pasa a ese lobo?"

"Ser Jaime ¿Habeis visto a JOn?" Preguntó Dany intentando que su voz no reflejase el miedo que estaba sintiendo.

"Hace un rato estábamos hablando, pero desde entonces no le he visto" Jaime pensó en ello "Aunque juraría que vi como se dirigía a las criptas"

"Las criptas están allí" Dijo Sansa, con un hilo de voz, señalando la puerta por la que estaba intentando entrar Fantasma.

No hizo falta decir nada más. Todos echaron a correr a la vez, incluso Jaime que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando y tuvo que coger a Tyrion, ya que era incapaz de seguir el ritmo.

Al llegar a las criptas vieron que la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro, pero Tormund y Jaime lograron derribarla y Fantasma se lanzó a tanta velocidad que enseguida lo perdieron de vista.

Dany notó que las piernas le fallaban cuando vieron a fantasma haciendo ruidos lastimeros, parado al lado de una figura tumbada en el suelo. Ni siquiera tuvo que verle la cara para saber de quien se trataba.

 _No, no, no, no por favor no. No me lo podéis arrebatar así_

Edd fue el primero en llegar al lado de Jon y lo primero que hizo fue comprobar si respiraba.

"Está muerto"


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes de empezar con el capitulo hay algo sobre lo que me gustaría pedir vuestra opinión. Como ya sabéis estuve varios meses sin actualizar ninguna de mis historias Jonerys y ahora me he vuelto a poner en ello pero por distintas razones referentes a mi vida personal y profesional (que prefiero no comentar) el ritmo de capítulos nuevos está siendo bastante más lento de lo que me gustaría. A donde quiero llegar es que se me ha ocurrido una idea para una historia nueva, pero si empiezo a escribirla es muy probable que aún tarde más en subir nuevos capítulos para esta historia y la otra que ya tengo en marcha, de modo que quiero preguntaros que creéis que debo hacer.**

 **Para que tengáis una idea de que iría la nueva historia, sería una UA a partir del final de la temporada 6 en la que Daenerys decidió quedarse en Meeren en vez de atacar Poniente y Jon acude a ella para que le ayude a luchar contra Cersei y los Caminantes Blancos.**

Dany abrió los ojos con gran esfuerzo.

Estaba en una cama pero no recordaba como había llegado ahí.

Casi al instante notó un par de manos que la sujetaban para que volviese a tumbarse "Majestad, no debéis moveros"

"¿Missandei?"

"El maestre llegará enseguida" Le dijo su amiga.

¿Maestre? ¿Para que necesitaba ella un maestre? Lo ultimo que recordaba era...

Dany abrió los ojos con horror.

 _No, no, no, no, no. Por favor que solo haya sido una pesadilla_

"Jon" Dan miró a Missandei suplicante pero la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga fue toda la respuesta que necesitó.

Dany intentó salir de la cama pero Missandei se lo impido de nuevo "Majestad no podéis salir, hasta que os hayan revisado. Os desmayasteis y Lord Tyrion teme que podáis haber sido envenenada igual que el rey Jon.

"¿Cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente?"

"Apenas unos minutos. Ser Jorah y Ser Davos os acaban de traer y me han contado lo que ha pasado"

"¿Donde está Jon?"

"Se han llevado el cuerpo del rey a sus aposentos. Creo que están intentando mantenerlo en secreto porque temen lo que pueda pasar si se descubre que ha muerto" Missandei la miró con lastima "Daenerys entiendo que esto debe ser duro para ti, pero debes..."

"¡No me han envenenado, Missandei" La interrumpió Dany con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas "Me desmayé porque el hombre al que amo está muerto. Y ahora pienso ir a ver su cuerpo. Así que acompáñame, o apártate de mi camino"

Missandei palideció ligeramente pero asintió con la cabeza. Fuera había dos guardias apostados frente a su puerta pero bastó con un gesto de Daenerys para que las dejasen pasar sin más.

El trayecto duró menos de un minuto aunque a Dany se le hizo eterno. Sentía como si estuviese atrapada en una pesadilla. Jon no podía estar muerto. No podía.

Missandei llamó un par de veces a la puerta y ambas entraron.

"¿Que demonios estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Tyrion alarmado al verla.

Dany apenas la prestó la menor atención. Jon estaba tumbado en la cama. Por la expresión calmada de su rostro uno podía pensar que estaba durmiendo, y durante un instante Dany fue lo bastante ingenua como para permitirse creer esa esperanza, pero la palidez de su rostro no dejaba dudas de su verdadero estado.

A su lado estaba su hermana, Sansa. Dany y ella habían mantenido un trato cordial, si bien algo frío, en sus escasas reuniones y la joven norteña le había dado una buena impresión.

La mujer que tenia delante, sin embargo era muy diferente. Tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados, las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas y cogía la mano de Jon con fuerza, como si temiese que fuese a desaparecer si le soltaba.

Ambas mujeres se miraron a los ojos y Dany pudo reconocer en Sansa el mismo dolor desgarrador que la estaba consumiendo a ella.

Aparte de Tyrion y Sansa la habitación también estaba ocupada por Davos, Edd, Jaime y Tormund pero a Dany no le importó lo que ninguno de ellos pudiese pensar. Llevó su mano a la mejilla de Jon y empezó a llorar al notar lo fría que estaba.

"¿Que le ha pasado?" Logró preguntar entre pesadas respiraciones.

Todos compartieron una mirada incomoda hasta que Davos le respondió "No lo sabemos. No tiene ninguna herida visible de modo que suponemos que ha sido envenenado, aunque por el momento tampoco se observan signos de ello. Tampoco sabemos quien puede haberlo hecho. Sospechosos hay demasiados y por el momento estamos intentando evitar que se corra la voz. Solo los dioses saben como reaccionaran los norteños si descubren que el rey ha muerto"

Dany asintió distraídamente. Sentía... Nada. Solo un vacío enorme en su interior. Ni siquiera la idea de venganza lograba hacerla reaccionar lo más mínimo. Con Jon muerto se suponía que ella debía liderar la guerra contra los Caminantes Blancos pero no se sentía con fuerzas para eso. No se sentía con fuerzas para nada salvo quedarse al lado de Jon hasta que la muerte también la reclamase a ella.

"¿Donde está Arya?" Preguntó al notar la ausencia de la joven Stark.

"Está buscando a Bran" Contestó Sansa "Nuestro hermano aún no lo sabe y Arya no podía quedarse quieta de modo que ha ido a por él"

"Aunque esperó que no haya matado a nadie por el camino" Dijo Tyrion "Ya ha sido bastante difícil contenerla antes"

"Cuando aún estábamos en las criptas, Lady Stark me ha acusado de haber matado al rey y se ha abalanzado sobre mi" Confesó Jaime ante la mirada confundida de Daenerys.

"Hemos hecho falta yo y el Lord Cuervo aquí presente para retenerla" Dijo Tormund con un deje de orgullo en su voz "Es sin duda hermana de su hermano"

Dany no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con eso.

"Alteza. Lo he jurado antes por todos los dioses y vuelvo a hacerlo ante vos. Yo no he tenido nada que ver con esto" Le juró Jaime.

"Os creo" Dijo Dany.

En ese momento volvió a abrirse la puerta y entró Arya empujando la silla de Bran.

El rostro de la joven era una mascara inquebrantable pero sus ojos brillaban con tal furia que Dany se estremeció. Estaba claro que esa noche iba a correr la sangre, fuese de quien fuese.

Bram en cambió se limitó a mirar a Jon fijamente, como si esperase que fuese a abrir los ojos en cualquier momento.

Sansa soltó la mano de Jon para acercarse a su otro hermano "Bran..."

"No está muerto" Declaró Bran tranquilamente.

Si hubiese dicho que el ejercito de muertos había decidido rendirse pacíficamente no habría generado más incredulidad entre los presentes.

"Chico, entiendo que pueda ser difícil de aceptar, pero no respira" Dijo Tormund.

Dany miró a Bram sin entender nada. ¿A que demonios estaba jugando?

"Está muerto" Concedió Bran "Pero no del todo. Parte de su esencia aún reside en su cuerpo"

Eso solo logró una nueva tanda de preguntas confusas pero Bram los ignoró a todos y usó su poder para observar el pasado.

 _"¿Tú? Te dije que si volvías al Norte te ejecutaría"_

 _Melisandre salió de entre las sombras "¿Piensas cumplir esa promesa?"_

 _"Debería hacerlo" Jon nunca había terminado de confiar en la Dama Roja, pero tras enterarse de lo que le había hecho a la hija de Stannis había necesitado todo su autocontrol para no matarla al instante._

 _"Sé que no apruebas lo que hice. Yo misma me avergüenzo de ello pero en aquel momento pensé que era la única opción. A pesar de eso no he venido para hablar del pasado"_

 _"¿Y a que has venido?" Muy a su pesar Jon volvió a guardar la espada en su vaina._

 _"La Gran Guerra" Dijo Melisandre "La batalla final contra el siervo de la oscuridad está apunto de empezar y las llamas me han dicho que aún tengo un papel que jugar en esto"_

 _Jon sabía que los poderes de la bruja serían útiles contra los caminantes pero no sería buena idea tenerla vagando por el castillo "Si Davos te ve te matara. Ni siquiera yo podré impedirlo así que no esperes participar libremente en las batallas"_

 _"Hay otras formas de ayudar a ganar esta guerra, aparte de luchar. He escuchado lo que estabas diciendo antes" Melisandre sonrió "Así que eres hijo de la unión del hielo y el fuego. Desde que te vi supe que había algo especial en ti"_

 _"Te felicito, una vez más tus visiones se han cumplido" Le espetó Jon._

 _"También puedo ver que estas noticias no te están siendo fáciles de asimilar"_

 _"¿En que lo has notado?" Se burló Jon._

 _Melisandre hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia las tumbas "Les gritas a esos pedazos de roca como si esperases que ellos tuviesen las respuestas que buscas. Que necesitas, cuando sabes que no es así"_

 _"Ya bueno, las rocas son lo único que queda ya que las personas en cuestión están muertas"_

 _"Igual que lo estuviste tú, antes de que yo te trajese de vuelta"_

 _"Si, pero como recordaras, te dije que no había nada después de la muerte"_

 _"No creo que eso sea cierto del todo. Creo que si viste algo pero tu mente fue incapaz de comprenderlo, de asimilarlo. Yo podría ayudarte con eso si lo deseas"_

 _"¿Te estás ofreciendo a matarme?" Jon casi se río de la idea._

 _"Te estoy ofreciendo un modo de obtener las respuestas que buscas" Le corrigió Melisandre "Tú ya has recorrido este camino de modo que será fácil llevarte de vuelta"_

 _"Lo que propones es una locura"_

 _"Tal vez. Pero lo cierto es que ahora mismo estás perdido y confuso. No serías capaz de guiar a nadie en la batalla y la gente te necesitará en tu máxima capacidad cuando llegue el momento. Si esto te ayuda a que vuelvas a ser el que eras, tal vez merezca la pena intentarlo"_

 _Jon estaba apunto de negarse de nuevo pero algo en todo le hizo detenerse. Melisandre tenía razón en algo, no podía liderar a los hobmres en la batalla. Así no._

 _"De acuerdo. Hagámoslo"_

Bram abrió los ojos y les contó a todos lo que acababa de ver.

* * *

Al principio no había nada más que oscuridad.

Jon temió haber cometido un gran error. Tal vez Melissandre estaba equivocada, o tal vez lo sabía y había organizado esto como venganza.

 _Debería haberlo sabido. No vi nada la primera vez ¿Por que iba a ser diferente ahora? Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido_

Sin embargo al cabo de poco tiempo se empezaron a formar sombras a su alrededor. Miró a su alrededor y vió que estaba rodeado de cadáveres y muros destruidos. Tardó un segundo en reconocer donde estaba.

Winterfell.

Los cuerpos muertos a su alrededor empezaron a adoptar rostros conocidos. Jaime, Davos, Tyrion, Brianne, Sam, hombres junto a los que había luchado a los que no reconocía y, para su gran horror, Sansa Arya y Bram.

Todos tenían una mirada acusadora en sus rostros pálidos y muertos. A Jon casi le parecía oírles.

 _Esto es culpa tuya. Tú nos abandonaste_

Se dio la vuelta incapaz de soportar verlos por más tiempo y se encontró con una visión mucho más aterradora; Dany estaba de pie a su lado, pero su vestido estaba hecho jirones, tenía el pelo alborotado, el rostro manchado de suciedad y sangre putrefacta y sus ojos, antes violetas, ahora eran de un azul helado.

"No, por favor, tú no" Susurró Jon, notando como las fuerzas le fallaban.

Las imágenes empezaron a correr por su mente. Vio el ejercito de muertos arrasando Winterfell y todo el Norte, vio a los Dothraki y los Inmaculados morir y alzarse de nuevo, vio la muerte arrasando el Valle y las Tierras del Rio, vio a Drogon y Rhaegal cayendo bajo el control del Rey de la Noche siguiendo los pasos de su hermano, vio Desembarco del Rey ardiendo hasta los cimientos, vio a Cersei Lannister aferrarse al Trono de Hierro hasta que la hoja de un Caminante Blanco acabó con su triste existencia.

Jon se llevó las manos a la cabeza, gritando y las imágenes cesaron. Pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos Dany ya no estaba a su lado, sino el Rey de la Noche. Ahí estaba otra vez, esa mirada, como si se conociesen, como si le estuviese esperando, solo que esta vez sus labios también estaban curvados en una aterradora sonrisa.

 _Has visto lo que puedo hacer, has visto lo que va a pasar ¿De verdad crees que tú puedes evitarlo?_

Jon no creía que él solo pudiese marcar tanto la diferencia pero si sabía que lucharía hasta su ultimo aliento, de modo que fue a sacar _Garra_ de su funda para enfrentarse al Rey de la Noche pero descubrió que su espada no estaba allí.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar la vista antes de que la hoja helada se le clavase en el pecho.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, seguía estando en Winterfell pero la fortaleza ya no estaba en ruinas, sino tal y como él la recordaba, y el sol volvía a brillar en el cielo.

 _¿He vuelto?_ Pensó Jon _¿O acaso me lo he imaginado todo?_

Era una perspectiva alarmante, pensar que había perdido la cabeza hasta tal punto.

"No, aún no has regresado. Y tampoco has perdido la cabeza" Dijo una voz que Jon no esperaba volver a oír en la vida.

Ned Stark estaba parado delante de Jon, tal y como él lo recordaba.

"Padre" Dijo Jon, aún sin acabar de creérselo.

"Me alegro de volver a verte, hijo, aunque desearía que fuese en otras circunstancias"

"¿Hijo?" Preguntó Jon, recordando el por que estaba ahí en un principio "¿No querrás decir sobrino?"

La sonrisa de Ned se volvió triste "Quise contártelo muchas veces, pero era demasiado arriesgado"

"¿Demasiado arriesgado?" Jon le miró incrédulo "¿Era demasiado arriesgado que yo supiese la verdad sobre mi mismo y mi familia? ¿Que crees que habría hecho? ¿Reunir un ejercito e intentar reclamar el Trono de Hierro?"

"No, claro que no, te conozco mejor que eso. Pero Robert tenía espías por todo el reino, incluido el Norte. Ya has conocido a Varys. Si un simple susurro hubiese llegado a sus oídos entonces tú podías darte por muerto, junto con toda nuestra familia. Robert era como mi hermano pero en lo referente a los Targeryens era imposible razonar con él"

"Aún así, yo merecía saberlo" Replicó Jon, consciente de que sonaba como un niño haciendo una pataleta.

"Pues claro que lo merecías. Una de las cosas que más lamento fue haber muerto sin contarte la verdad. Acepté confesar los crímenes de los que se me acusaba porque me prometieron que me mandarían al Muro y pensé que al menos entonces podría decírtelo todo"

"Obviamente las cosas no fueron de ese modo"

"Obviamente"

Jon suspiró "Entiendo los motivos que te llevaron a guardarlo en secreto y sé que me lo habrías contado si lo hubiese creído seguro, pero nada de eso cambia como me siento por dentro. Toda mi vida se ha basado en una mentira. No sé quien soy"

"Eres el mismo hombre que eras hace un día, una semana o un año. Tener otro nombre u otros padres no cambiará eso. La vida que has vivido es lo que te ha hecho ser quien eres. No importa si te llamas Jon Snow o Aegon Targeryen"

Esas palabras lograron traer algo de paz a Jon por primera vez desde que supo la verdad "Desearía que aún estuvieses con nosotros. ¿Sabes lo que está viniendo? ¿Sabes a que nos enfrentamos?"

Ned asintió "El Invierno. La Larga Noche. La muerte"

"Vamos ha perder. Lo he visto, no hay nada que podamos hacer para detenerlos"

"Lo que has visto es solo lo que puede pasar si eliges no volver con los vivos. También puede acabar sucediendo de todas formas, pero creo que contigo allí la humanidad tiene muchas más posibilidades de sobrevivir"

"Solo soy un hombre. Yo solo no puedo marcar tanto la diferencia"

"Cierto. Al menos no como estás ahora. Antes tienes que aceptar lo que eres"

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"La sangre de lobo te ha dado fuerza cuando lo necesitabas, te ha llevado hasta donde estás ahora, pero no te llevará más lejos. El hielo que hay dentro de ti no bastará para vencer al Rey de la Noche. Si quieres que la humanidad sobreviva a la Larga Noche, solo hay una cosa que puedes hacer" Ned miró fijamente a su hijo "Debes despertar al dragón"

Jon tragó saliva "No sé si voy a ser capaz de hacerlo"

"Está dentro de ti. Eres hijo del hielo y el fuego. Además" Ned tenia una sonrisa en los labios "Tienes a alguien que te puede ayudar"

Jon no necesitó preguntar a quien se refería.

 _Dany_

"Ahora tienes que volver" Le apremió Ned "No queda mucho tiempo, y ya has perdido bastante"

Jon asintió. Melisandre le había dicho que para regresar lo unico que tenía que hacer era desearlo de corazón. Esperaba que tuviese razón porque de lo contrario la cosa podía complicarse bastante.

Sin embargo parecía que estaba funcionando porque poco a poco su entorno empezó a desaparecer en un halo de luz. Entonces se dió cuenta de que había algo que aún no le había dicho a su padre.

"Aún no te he dado las gracias ¿verdad? Mentiste a tu esposa, a tu familia, a todo el mundo. Sacrificaste tu honor. Por mí"

"Pues claro que lo hice" La forma de su padre desapareció junto al resto pero Jon fue capaz de oír sus ultimas palabras.

"Eres mi hijo"


	7. Chapter 7

"Eso es imposible" Susurró Dany, mirando a Sam con incredulidad.

"Los signos son claros, Alteza" Le aseguró Sam tímidamente "Hasta yo soy capaz de verlos y eso que no he completado mi formación"

La mente de Dany era un torbellino de pensamientos incoherentes y las recientes noticias no hacían más que aumentar la fatiga emocional que había sufrido durante todo el día.

Por suerte Tyrion se recupero mucho más rápido que ella "Confío en vuestra discreción en este asunto, Lord Taryl. Nadie puede enterarse de la actual situación de la reina. Y me refiero a nadie ¿Me habéis entendido?"

Sam tragó saliva "Por supuesto, mi señor"

"Puedes irte, necesito hablar con la reina a solas" Sam se fue a toda prisa tras hacerle una breve reverencia a Daenerys "Creo que es la primera vez que un hombre se siente intimidado por mi. Admito que la sensación resulta refrescante" Tyrion lanzó una mirada calculadora a su reina "¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"Es imposible" Repitió Dany, incapaz de decir nada más.

"Si, eso ya lo has dicho. Sin embargo me gustaría señalar que entre tú y Jon Snow habéis logrado que esa palabra pierda todo significado. No me sorprende descubrir que entre los dos también os las habéis ingeniado para lograr esto"

"Necesito hablar con Jon" Dijo al fin Dany.

"Ya... Eso será un poco complicado, a menos que haya decidido despertarse de su viaje espiritual o lo que quiera que esté haciendo" Dany fulminó a Tyrion con la mirada "Lo siento, lo siento, se que no es momento para bromas pero honestamente entre los dos habéis elegido el peor momento posibles para vuestros pequeños contratiempos. En cuanto Jon se despierte tendréis que casaros de inmediato"

 _Por supuesto, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nuestro hijo nazca bastardo_ Pensó Daenerys con resentimiento.

La idea aún le resultaba inverosímil. Embarazada. Una semana atrás esa noticia habría hecho que saltase a los brazos de Jon y no se apartase de su lado por nada pero ahora la alegría que sentía también iba acompañada por temor. No solo porque no sabían cuando iba a despertarse Jon (si es que lo hacía) sino porque él había dejado claro que ya no la amaba.

¿Que pasaría cuando le dijese que llevaba dentro a su hijo? Probablemente aceptaría casarse con ella, su maldito honor le impediría actuar de otro modo y Jon no condenaría a su hijo a vivir como un bastardo después de que él mismo hubiese sufrido esa vida. Pero nada de eso cambiaría sus sentimientos y honestamente Dany dudaba de que fuese capaz de vivir casada con el hombre al que amaba sabiendo que él no la amaba y solo se casaba con ella debido a las circunstancias.

"Voy a ver como está" Dijo Dany al fin.

"Si os casáis también resolveríamos el conflicto que ha surgido en torno al Trono de Hierro, lo sabes ¿verdad?" Dijo Tyrion antes de que pudiese salir.

"¿Y si él ya no quiere casarse conmigo?" Susurró Dany.

"Estás embarazada de su hijo. Es demasiado honorable como para no casarse contigo sabiendo eso"

Dany notó una fibrada de dolor al oír a Tyrion repetir casi con exactitud lo que ella había estado pensando. Se fue sin decir nada más, sabiendo que esa conversación solo le causaría dolor.

Habían apostado guardias de confianza delante de la puerta de Jon, pero ella los despidio con un simple gesto de mano y entró.

En esos momentos solo estaban Sansa ay Arya haciendo compañía a su hermano.

"Majestad" Sansa se levantó e hizo una reverencia "¿Que os ha dicho el maestre?"

"Tal como ya sabíamos, no he sido envenenada" Dijo Dany sin querer entrar en más detalles.

Arya soltó un bufido "No entiendo porque han insistido en que te revisen de todas formas si ya sabíamos que a Jon tampoco lo han envenenado"

"No todo el mundo está feliz con mi presencia aquí, Lady Stark" Señaló Dany de manera diplomática "Y recientemente he mostrado algunos... síntomas. Entiendo que Lord Tyrion quisiese asegurarse"

Síntomas, cierto; Mareos, nauseas, sensación de fatiga, cambios bruscos en sus hábitos alimenticios.

 _¿Como he podido ser tan estúpida? ¿Como no me he dado cuenta antes?_

Dany carraspeó para alejar ese pensamiento "¿Alguna novedad?"

"Ninguna" Sansa miró a su hermano con tristeza "De no ser por lo que nos ha dicho Bram seguiría, pensando que está muerto"

"Cuando se despierte pienso matarlo yo misma" Dijo Arya con los dientes apretados "¿Como ha podido ser tan estúpido y confiar en la Mujer Roja?"

Antes de que Dany o Sansa pudiesen responder se oyó a Fantasma aullar desde el patio. Casi al mismo tiempo Drogon y Rahegal rugieron. Lo normal habría sido que el rugido de los dragon enmascarasen por completo el aullido del lobo pero de algún modo ambos sonidos se mezclaron a la perfección.

En ese momento Jon se levantó de golpe, respirando pesadamente.

"Dios mio. ¡Jon!" Sansa y Dany estaban de inmediato a su lado para ayudarle a apoyarse.

"¿Cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente?" Preguntó Jon, apoyándose en Sansa para salir de la cama.

"Menos de un día. Y no estabas inconsciente Jon, estabas muerto" Dijo Sansa con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos.

"¿En que demonios estabas pensando?" Preguntó Arya con el rostro distorsionado por la ira "De no ser por Bram habríamos quemado tu cuerpo"

"Lo siento, no quería asustaros. Pero necesitaba respuestas. Era la única opción"

"¿Y encontraste las respuestas que buscabas?" La burla estaba patente en la voz de Arya.

"Mas o menos. He visto a padre"

Los ojos de Arys e abrieron con conmoción "Tú... ¿Has visto a nuestro padre?"

"¿Que te ha dicho?" Preguntó Sansa, con la misma expresión que su hermana.

"Lo que necesitaba oír"

Ambas chicas Stark rodearon a su hermano en un fuerte abrazo.

"No vuelvas a hacer esto jamas" Susurró Arya.

"No lo haré" Prometió Jon abrazándolas a ambas.

Daenerys lo observó todo con un nudo en la garganta. Jon ni siquiera se había fijado en ella, no le había dedicado ni una sola mirada.

Estaba claro que ella sobraba en ese reencuentro de modo que se dispuso a irse y dejar los tres hermanos a solas pero antes de que hubiese llegado a la puerta un par de manos fuertes la agarraron de los hombros y le dieron la vuelta.

Sus ojos miraron fijamente a los de Jon durante un segundo y entonces él se inclinó para besarla.

Su primer instinto fue alejarse de él y gritarle. ¿Quien se creía que era? Después de todo el dolor que le había causado, de la forma en que la había ignorado ¿Que derecho pensaba que tenia a besarla de ese modo como si nada hubiese pasado?

Sin embargo toda su ira se disipó cuando Jon profundizó el beso. Se odiaba a si misma por ser tan débil, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo había echado tanto de menos.

"Lo siento" Susurró Jon, apoyando su frente contra la suya "Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. He sido un imbécil, un idiota, un..."

"Cabezota" Terminó Dany, notando como un par de lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla "Mi tonto y obstinado hombre cabezota del Norte"

"Si, ese soy yo" Dijo Jon limpiando sus lágrimas con el pulgar "¿Puedes perdonarme, mi amor"

Un ruido a sus espaldas les recordó que no estaban solos y ambos se giraron para ver a las dos hermanas Stark mirándolos con la boca abierta.

Arya fue la primera en superar la sorpresa "Bueno, esto explica muchas cosas"

"Creo que será mejor que os dejemos a solas un tiempo" Intervino Sansa agarrando a Arya y saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando estuvieron solos Jon no pudo evitar reírse "Dioses. Te juro que había olvidado por completo que estaban aquí"

Dany sonrió levemente "Yo también" Su rostro adoptó una vulnerabilidad muy impropia en ella cuando preguntó "¿Me amas?"

A Jon le dolió en el alma verla de ese modo y saber que era culpa suya "Te amo, Dany, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie. Se que te he hecho daño y si quieres gritarme, golpearme o simplemente necesitas tiempo alejada de mí lo entenderé. Estaba confundido, herido y descubrir que eras mi tía no ayuda en nada. Pero incluso estos días en los que he insistido en estar lejos de ti he seguido amándote"

Dany se abrazó a Jon como si le fuese la vida en ello "Más te vale. Porque hace apenas unos minutos me he enterado de algo que lo va a cambiar todo"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Ha sucedido algo imposible, algo milagroso. Jon, estoy embarazada" Confesó Dany con un hilo de voz.

Jon se alejó de ella para mirarla conmocionada "¿Que? Pero... ¿Estás segura?"

"Sam lo ha confirmado" Dany se mordió el labio con timidez "Parece que tenias razón, las brujas no son una fuente de información muy fiable"

Jon la miró aturdido durante un par de segundos más antes de volver a besarla con fervor.

"Cásate conmigo" Le pidió Jon cuando se separaron.

Dany tenia una sonrisa confundida en sus labios "Ya te dije que si a eso. No he cambiado de opinión por..."

"Cásate conmigo ahora" La interrumpió Jon.

Dany lo miró sorprendida "¿Que?"

"Hay un árbol de corazón aquí en WInterfell. Solo necesitamos alguien que oficie la ceremonia, Tyrion o Sansa servirían" Jon pasó una mano por su rostro "No quiero pasar un día más sin ser tu marido"

"De acuerdo" Logró decir Dany al fin.

"¿Si?" Preguntó Jon con una sonrisa

"Si" Respondió Dany, igualando su sonrisa "Espera ¿Que necesito? Nunca he asistido a ninguna boda del Norte"

"Una capa con el símbolo de tu casa en ella y alguien que te entregue. Tambien necesitamos alguien que me entregue a mí. ¿Tal vez Davos y Ser Jorah?"

Dany asintió "Y Melisandei, nunca me lo perdonará si no está presente en mi boda. Y obviamente tus hermanos también deberían estar"

"De acuerdo. TU busca a Melisandei, Tyrion y Jorah, yo a los demás" Le dio un rápido beso en los labios "Te veo en el bosque de los dioses en unos veinte minutos, no llegues tarde"

 **Tras mucho tiempo me he decidido a terminar esta historia. Este es el ultimo capitulo. ¿Que pasa con los Caminantes Blancos? Pues si queréis podéis imaginar que pasó lo mismo que en la serie (o mejor aún Fantasma el solito se los cargó a todos y fue coronado Rey de los siete Reinos) En cualquier caso gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo.**


End file.
